No es una épica historia de amor
by Ezaki
Summary: basado en el manga Wild rock, no es la misma historia. Naruto y Sasuke... y el lago dónde se conocieron. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Esa mañana Naruto se encontraba tremendamente aburrido, ya no sabía ni que hacer, su padre no lo quería cerca, siempre le decía que disfrutara de esos momentos de libertad antes de convertirse en el líder, casarse y tener hijos.

Él no sabía como decirle que nunca podría sentirse más libre que siendo el líder.

Además quería ser útil, con esos malditos de la tribu Uchiha atacando a cada momento, no podían bajar la guardia, sentía que él menos que nadie.

Sabía que la gente lo respetaba y eran consientes de que llegaría a ser un gran líder, se lo había ganado a pulso, con su fuerza, determinación y estrategias, aunque más que nada por su terquedad. Sonrió para él mismo, sí, no sólo sería líder por herencia.

Por otra parte, eso de encontrar a quién amar y tener hijos… la verdad no tenía prisa, tal vez Sakura-chan era una buena opción para ser su esposa, era fuerte, amable, linda y su amor de la infancia, pero no lo sabía.

Llego cerca de un lago y se dejo caer al pasto sin cuidado, la frescura del lugar contrasto con su caliente piel produciéndole un escalofrío, se sintió vivo y sonrió enseñando toda la dentadura.

Un sonido abrupto de algo chapoteando en el agua lo puso alerta, había que tener cuidado, miró hacia el lago encontrándose con una persona dándole la espalda y que no había visto antes. Al parecer se encontraba zambullida en el agua hasta hace unos segundos.

Se concentro en como esa persona acomodaba su cabello negro hacía atrás con lentitud, observo su blanca espalda y pude asegurar que esa piel sería muy suave al tacto.

Nunca una chica le había parecido tan sexy, aunque su espalda era un tanto ancha.

"Si pudiera ver eso todas las mañanas, casarme justo ahora no sería tan malo"

La chica pareció darse cuenta de que era observada y volteo con una cara de irritación total. Sus finas cejas, sus ojos negros, su nariz y sus delgados labios, todo en ella era perfecto.

Pero había un pequeño problema, o la chica era tremendamente plana…

"incluso más que Sakura-chan… sin ofender"

O no era una chica.

Al ver ese cuerpo de una manera más "fría", se dio cuenta de lo varonil que realmente era.

¡No podía ser!, acababa de creer que un hombre era sexy, bueno ciertamente lo era pero, no. Mejor era detener su mente.

-Que me estás viendo viejo pervertido- sí, cualquier duda que pudo haber tenido del sexo del otro, quedo olvidada al escuchar su masculina voz… más importante…

-¿Cómo que viejo? - si Naruto calculaba que tenían la misma edad. – ¿Y cómo que pervertido? , ¡Bastardo!- casi se le olvidaba reclamar por eso también, ¿debería preocuparse de que le molestará más que lo llamarán viejo a que lo llamaran pervertido?

El pelinegro salió del lago, en un lugar apartado a dónde el ojiazul se encontraba.

Naruto quedó totalmente atrapado con la vista que se le presentaba, y es que ese ojinegro tenía un cuerpo como para entregar su liderazgo si con eso podía acariciarlo por una vez… ¿¡Pero qué demonios estaba pensando!

Puso cara de molestia total.

-Te hice una pregunta bastardo- por cómo actuaba el otro, colocándose la ropa como si allí no pasara nada, pareciera que él ni siquiera estaba ahí. – ¡Te estoy hablando maldito bastardo!- ahora si estaba completamente cabreado.

El chico de pálida piel lo volteo a ver con parsimonia para luego hablar sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

-Con esa cara de pervertido que te cargas, no puedes negarlo, idiota- concluyó para alejarse sin prisas del lago y continuar su camino hacia su tribu.

Naruto estaba completamente rojo por el esfuerzo que hizo para no lanzarse a ese tipo y golpearlo.

-¡No es para nada atractivo!- dijo indignado y regresando por donde había llegado.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto no me pertenece… eso es algo prácticamente imposible.

XD

Sasuke saludo a algunas personas de su tribu que se le acercaron con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sabía que simplemente querían ganar puntos con su padre por ser amigos de su hijo.

Si tan solo supieran que eso no les ayudaría en nada, tal vez debería decirles que lo intentaran con su hermano, eso posiblemente sería más útil.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a su tienda, no les diría nada, esos interesados no merecían hablar con Itachi.

Ya en su tienda se recostó pensativo y molesto. Él que iba al lago para escapar de su Padre y ahora un rubio pervertido estaba ocupando su lugar especial. Ese tipo prácticamente lo había violado con la mirada. Aunque tenía que admitir que el color de sus ojos era increíble al igual que el de su cabello, su cuerpo estaba muy bien trabajado tenía que agregar, aunque seguramente eran de la misma estatura.

"Era algo… guapo…"

Se sentó de golpe.

"Pero que cosas estoy pensando, un pervertido no merece ser llamado guapo". Bufo molesto.

-Cariño- lo sorprendió su madre entrando a la tienda y sentándose a su lado. La mujer le sonrió cálidamente aunque pudo ver preocupación en esa mirada. -¿Fuiste al lago de nuevo?- Sasuke asintió, simplemente no podía mentirle a su madre. –Tu padre te ha estado buscando-

¿Y ahora para que lo quería?, seguramente para hacerlo menos nuevamente.

-Sasuke- su madre lo llamo con ternura. – Siempre recuerda que tu padre te ama- Cada día se le hacía más difícil creer eso.

Mikoto le acarició el cabello a su hijo menor. La angustiaba que el hombre que amaba y su pequeño no pudieran entenderse.

Sabía que todas las cosas que Fugaku le prohibía a Sasuke hacer, era porque no quería que nada malo le pasara. Mikoto podía ver que su esposo trataba a su hijo menor de esa manera porque quería protegerlo.

Pero Sasuke no podía ver eso, la única conclusión a la que él podía llegar, era a que su padre lo consideraba un inútil.

Fugaku entro a la tienda abruptamente. Sorprendiendo a Sasuke, no así a Mikoto.

-¿Dónde estabas?- la preocupación fue visible para la mujer, pero su hijo era imposible que la viera.

-Fui al lago- al mal paso darle prisa.

-Te he dicho que no lo hagas, sería un peligro si la tribu Uzumaki te reconoce…-

-¿Reconocerme?, no creo que pudieran relacionarme contigo- Fugaku lo observo iracundo. –No me dejas cazar o entrenar, ¿ahora ni siquiera me dejaras ir al lago? – la frialdad en la cara de su padre lo asusto.

-A partir de mañana harás canastas-

-¿Canastas?, pero eso es lo que hacen las mujeres-

-Exacto, aunque tú no eres una mujer- bueno al menos su padre no… -Ni un hombre- y el señor salió sin decir nada más.

Sasuke ya sabía que para su padre no valía nada, pero eso había dolido.

-Cariño- su madre se le acerco y lo abrazo, el ojinegro se habría negado en otro momento, pero justo ahora necesitaba esa muestra de afecto, vaya que sí.

=(

Y allí se encontraba el segundo hijo del líder del clan Uchiha, aún en contra de las órdenes recibidas, sentado junto al lago localizado entre las tribus en guerra. Dirigió la vista a su lado y reconoció ese material que usaban para hacer canastas.

No iba a hacerlo, claro que no, pero… tomo el material y comenzó a trenzarlo como le habían enseñado. Escuchó unos pasos bastante cerca y se tenso, giro su cabeza con rapidez y encontró a ese rubio pervertido del día anterior. Frunció el ceño irritado, pensó en irse, pero él lo había hecho la última vez, así que decidió ignorarlo y volver a lo suyo.

Sintió como el otro se acercaba.

-Que poco varonil-

… _tú no eres una mujer… ni un hombre…_

-Deja de molestarme imbécil- le dedico una mirada de odio. El otro le regreso la mirada molesto. - Alguien como tú no podría entender, no importa si lo que haces es el trabajo de un hombre o de una mujer, mientras pueda ser útil para tu tribu eso sale sobrando- La verdad es que eso se lo había dicho Itachi después de que llegara de la cacería y su madre le contara todo lo ocurrido. Pero ese tipo no tenía porque saberlo.

Naruto quedó realmente sorprendido con esa respuesta.

Sasuke sonrió prepotente y divertidamente al ver la cara de idiota del otro.

-Tonto-

-Yo no soy ningún tonto bastardo, ttebayo-

-Es cierto- Naruto se confundió. –Eres un pervertido o tal vez un tonto pervertido, siempre puedes ser ambas-

-¡QUÉ NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO, TTEBAYO!- grito furioso, pero más que asustarse, al pelinegro, el ojiazul, le pareció gracioso.

-Hmn-

-No me ignores, mierda- sin darse cuenta, Sasuke dejo de lado sus problemas con su padre, tanto que, ni siquiera cuando regresó a la tribu se sintió deprimido, sólo podía pensar en lo fácil (y divertido) que era hacer enojar a ese rubio, del cual, aún ni sabía el nombre, pero ¿qué importaba?

=/

Naruto se dirigía al lago nuevamente.

"Pero quién se cree ese bastardo, ya verá"

Ese pelinegro lo sacaba de sus casillas, aunque tenía que admitir que era entretenido estar con él.

Cuando lo vio sentado junto al lago haciendo esa canasta, le pareció tan… solo… que no pudo evitar acercarse, pensó en preguntarle si le pasaba algo malo, pero preguntarle algo así a un desconocido sería extraño, concluyó que lo mejor era irse, y entonces esas palabras salieron de su boca, simplemente no pudo alejarse.

Pero ese maldito lo llamó no sólo tonto si no que le volvió a llamar pervertido.

Estaba muy, muy cabreado.

Golpeo con el puño, sin voltear a ver, lo que creyó era un árbol. Desgraciadamente escuchó un bufido, volteo lentamente encontrando un rinoceronte.

-Oh, oh- dejo de respirar. –Hola lindo rinocerontito- el animal soltó un sonido gutural y comenzó a perseguirlo, Naruto huyó con todo lo que tenía. – ¡Aaaaahhh!-

=E

Sasuke se encontraba observando su nueva creación, las mujeres le habían dicho que para ser la primera vez que hacía una canasta, le había salido muy bien, además de que la hizo bastante rápido.

_-Cada vez duraras menos-_ le dijo una mujer mayor sonriendo.

Se sentía tan feliz que no podía dejar de sonreír al verla. Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando muy estúpidamente. Alejo la canasta molesto y se cruzó de brazos dirigiendo su mirada al agua. Se confundió al comenzar a ver el brusco movimiento de esta, algo se acercaba.

Se puso de pie a toda velocidad, pero no supo qué hacer. Debía correr o quedarse quieto o… en ese momento el rubio llego a su campo de visión.

-¿¡Q…!- no pudo ni terminar cuando fue tomado en brazos para que posteriormente el rubio saltara hasta la rama de un gran árbol.

El ojiazul lo bajo de sus brazos y lo hizo que pegará su espalda al tronco mientras él recargaba sus manos a los lados del pelinegro. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse con la cercanía.

"Él realmente es muy guap… ¡NO!"

-Shhh- le advirtió que no hiciera ruido y lo saco de su pelea mental. El Uchiha recordó la situación en la que se encontraba y no supo ni qué rayos estaba pasando. Luego fue capaz de ver a un enorme rinoceronte corriendo completamente molesto.

El animal se detuvo junto al árbol. Pudo sentir como el ojiazul pegaba sus cuerpos un poco más. El rinoceronte golpeo con fuerza el árbol donde se encontraban, Sasuke no dudo que habría caído de no ser por qué el otro estaba ahí.

Un nuevo golpe del animal hizo que el árbol tambaleara, y así los golpes sin descanso comenzaron.

"Tal vez debería ir a detener a ese animal" era lo que pensaba el de blanca piel.

Naruto busco con la mirada algo que lo pudiera ayudar. Vio una pequeña rama.

-Siéntate- dijo sacando al ojinegro de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?-

-Que te sientes- Sasuke iba a negarse pero esa mirada de determinación del otro hizo que simplemente realizara lo que le habían pedido.

Naruto de un brinco tomo la rama y se dejo caer hacía la cabeza del rinoceronte dándole un golpe certero al animal, logrando que con la fuerza de gravedad, el daño recibido fuera mayor.

La enorme bestia solo se dejo caer inconsciente. El rubio sabía que cuando el animal despertará iría a perseguirlo nuevamente, esa era su naturaleza, pondría en peligro a muchas personas… así que sin pensarlo más le encajo la rama en la cabeza al animal, matándolo. La sangre comenzó a fluir igual que la culpa por el cuerpo del ojiazul.

-Lo siento rino, pero no podía dejar que nos matarás-

Supo que el pelinegro había bajado hábilmente del árbol y ahora se encontraba detrás de él, no sabía si había escuchado lo que dijo, volteo a verlo con la seriedad reflejada en sus cielos.

-Lo siento- dijo al fin. –Fue mi culpa- Sasuke estaba confundido.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Ya sabía que el rinoceronte me perseguiría, pero cuando decidí huir, mis pies automáticamente se movieron hacía este lugar-

El ojinegro lo observo sin ninguna expresión, luego le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Ah!, ¡bastardo!- hablo sobándose la cabeza.

-¡Casi me matan por tu culpa!- de repente toda la atención que tenía el pelinegro en su persona, se desvió a algo detrás de él.

-¿Qué estás viendo?- volteo con molestia no encontrando nada, aunque siguió buscando. -¿¡Qué estás viendo!- y al fin lo encontró ahí en el suelo, eso que alguna vez, seguramente, fue una canasta. -¿Eh?- regreso su mirada a ese del que aún no sabía él nombre y sonrió avergonzado. –eh…- y unas manos se aferraron a su cuello.

-No puedo creerlo, ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!- ese rubio no tenía idea de cuánto había trabajado en esa estúpida canasta. Estaba muy molesto.

Naruto logro alejar a Sasuke de su persona pero el moreno regresó a su ataque, puños y patadas se estrellaban en los cuerpos de ambos, terminaron cayendo al fresco pasto, pero esta vez Naruto no tuvo tiempo de apreciar la agradable sensación; rodaron durante un rato más. Hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

-¡Naruto!- ambos voltearon, encontrándose con una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera pelirroja. -¿¡Qué demonios haces, ttebayo!- la respuesta era más que obvia. -¿¡Por qué estas encima de ese chico!- y entonces el rubio lo comprendió. Estaba encima del cuerpo del pelinegro, deteniendo sus manos ambos sudorosos, sonrojados por el esfuerzo y con la respiración agitada.

-Mamá, no es lo que parece- dijo soltando las manos del otro.

Sasuke, aprovechando la distracción, le dio una buena patada en sus bajos, Naruto cayó de lado quejándose. Fue su oportunidad de escapar.

Kushina se acerco a su adolorido hijo.

-¿¡Qué rayos fue todo eso, ttebayo! Naruto no puedo creer que intentaras abusar de un doncel-

-¿De qué hablas mamá? No era nada de eso, además ese tipo no es un doncel-

-¿Qué dices?, claro que ese chico es un doncel, pero explícame qué demonios estaba pasando, ¿¡Y POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HAY UN CADAVER DE RINOCERONTE DETRÁS DE TI!-

De regreso en la tribu Uzumaki y después de que Naruto le contará todo lo que había pasado realmente, Kushina ya estaba más tranquila.

-Pobre doncel, destruiste su canasta, debe estar llorando en estos momentos-

-Mamá ya te dije que ese bastardo no es un doncel, además es imposible que el lloré, es un tipo sin corazón y yo no destruí nada, fue el rinoceronte- el ojiazul estaba muy molesto, su pelirroja madre se había puesto en su contra.

-¿Y quién es el culpable de que el rinoceronte llegará ahí?- Naruto hizo un puchero molesto fijando su mirada en la dirección contraria a donde se encontraba su madre. –Tienes que recompensarlo-

-¿Qué?- dijo aún más molesto.

-Tendrás que hacer una canasta para él-

-¡Estás loca!- Kushina le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza.

-¡Haz lo que te digo, ttebayo!- dijo la mujer realmente enojada. Naruto solo se sobaba el golpe. –En nuestra tribu hombres, mujeres y donceles, son tratados por igual, pero hay tribus en que los donceles no valen nada, ¿qué tal si ese chico es así, o si se mete en problemas por los golpes que le diste?... tienes que recompensarlo Amor, ¿de acuerdo?- era más fácil negarse cuando su madre le gritaba, pero cuando le hablaba así… eso ni siquiera era una posibilidad.

-bien, haré una tonta canasta-

=P

Sasuke llegó al lugar donde se encontraba la tribu realmente irritado, diciendo cosas por lo bajo. Las personas lo observaban curiosas y sorprendidas al verlo pasar.

-Tonto hermano menor ¿dónde esta… bas…?- Itachi lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. –Sasuke, ¿qué te paso?- el mayor estaba muy preocupado, ya quería saber a quién tenía que matar por haber dejado aquellos moretones en la cara de su hermanito.

-¿Eh?-

-Tu cara está llena de marcas-

"¡Ese estúpido!"

-No paso nada- Itachi puso en práctica la mirada de No-te-creo-nada-tonto-hermano-menor.

-No me veas así- volteo hacia otra dirección, sintió como era rodeado por los brazos de su hermano.

-Es un alivio que Padre no se encuentre, se habría preocupado mucho- Sasuke se alejó molesto.

-¿Él preocupado?, eso no es posible-

-Sasuke…- el de cabello largo suspiró resignado. –Esperemos que cuando regrese las marcas hayan desaparecido- El menor ya no agrego nada.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacía la tienda donde dormía Sasuke.

-y… ¿a dónde fue?- Itachi sabía de quién hablaba, Fugaku.

-Fue a tratar de hacer alianzas con otras tribus, para evitar que se unan a los Uzumaki-

-¿Por qué no fuiste con él?, es extraño que no te llevará-

-Me dijo que tenía que quedarme a cuidar de ustedes- Sasuke no dijo nada más pues su atención se vio atraída por unas mujeres haciendo canastas. Y recordó su molestia.

"¡Ese maldito idiota!"

T_T

Durante una semana no se había aparecido por el lago, y es que se lo había prometido tanto a su hermano como a su madre, gracias al cielo ambos habían comprendido y no lo habían obligado a que les contara que había pasado en realidad.

Estaba muriendo de aburrimiento. Ya había hecho 10 canastas, había mejorado bastante, pero ya se había cansado y entonces, justo ese día, llego su padre.

Un fuerte golpe en la mejilla fue lo que Sasuke recibió de su progenitor, fue tanta la fuerza que no pudo mantener el equilibrio.

-¡Fugaku!- semi-gritó Kushina preocupada.

El hombre estaba realmente molesto, no sabía que había pasado, sólo sabía que su hijo menor tenía marcas de golpes en la cara que ya pronto se desvanecerían.

Pero toda su molestia se debía a que no podía transmitirle a su hijo su sentir. El quería protegerlo de todo y todos por ser uno de esos pocos seres únicos y sabía que si alguien de fuera lo descubría, podría aprovecharse de ello, pero simplemente Sasuke no lo entendía.

El menor se levanto y corrió, huyendo de la furia de su Padre.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, cómo actuar, ¿cómo podía lograr que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él?

Miro a su alrededor y apenas entonces se dio cuenta que se encontraba a la orilla del lago de rodillas.

-Al fin viniste- escucho una voz alegre. Volteo y se encontró con ese rubio que había decidido era la causa de todos sus problemas. Lo miro con odio y el otro se quedo paralizado en su sitio. Luego pareció percatarse del golpe en su mejilla. -¿¡Qué le paso a tu cara!-

-¿Te importa?- preguntó casi escupiendo las palabras.

-Sí- no pudo evitar que eso lo sorprendiera y por alguna razón comenzó a sentirse… feliz. –Sólo yo puedo golpearte- y todo se fue a la mierda.

-¡Eres un estúpido!- pero todo eso hizo que se relajara, al parecer ese ojiazul siempre lograba eso en él. Una chueca canasta cayó cerca de su cuerpo.

-He estado viniendo toda la semana… para… dis-disculparme- entendió que le estaba costando decir eso. –Incluso la hice para ti… pero no venías y pensé en ir a buscarte, pero me di cuenta de que no sé dónde vives, ni siquiera sé tu nombre-

El moreno observo la canasta.

-Esta horrible- dijo al fin.

-Ya sé maldición, no soy bueno en eso deja de molestar- al menos lo aceptaba, tenía un punto a favor. -¿Estás bien?- se aventuro el rubio a preguntar al no escuchar ninguna palabra del otro.

-Sasuke-

-¿Qué?-

-Me llamo Sasuke- el otro lo miro sorprendido para luego sentarse a su lado sonriendo.

-Yo soy Naruto- el pelinegro le sonrió también, aunque más discretamente.

Y por primera vez Sasuke creyó que el otro no era tan malo.

=)

No estaba muy seguro de que era lo que el ojiazul quería hacer, pero con esa lanza y moviéndose entre las aguas del lago, algo le decía que estaba tratando de pescar.

-Así no vas a conseguir ningún pez- soltó con aparente desinterés, obteniendo la reacción que esperaba.

-Tú que sabes, bastardo- mirada asesina incluida.

-Pues parece que más que tú, estúpido- Naruto lo asesino nuevamente para volver a lo suyo.

El pelinegro fue capaz de ver como el otro daba un fuerte ataque con su lanza hacía dentro del agua. Tenía que admitir que él otro tenía bastante fuerza y habilidad, no dudaba que era bueno cazando… no, tal vez sólo era uno más del montón (Sasuke intentando hacer menos al rubio), pero eso no le ayudaría a atrapar a los peces de ese lago.

Como supuso, Naruto sacó su lanza sin ningún pez en ella.

-Maldición ttebayo- lo escucho susurrar, decidió levantarse del cómodo lugar junto al árbol dónde se encontraba para mostrarle a ese tonto lo que era realmente pescar.

El ojinegro se adentro en el agua con todo y ropa, en un punto alejado del Uzumaki.

Naruto sólo podía ver la cabeza y hombros del moreno, el resto de su cuerpo se encontraba zambullido. No paso ni un minuto cuando el "bastardo" levanto sus brazos sacándolos del agua, pudiéndose apreciar dos pescados de buen tamaño, uno en cada mano.

El ojiazul volteo la mirada molesto. Ese tipo no podía ser mejor que él, no podía, no po…

Sus pensamientos de superación personal y autoayuda se vieron interrumpidos por un pescadazo en la cabeza. Regreso su mirada a su atacante, se sentía iracundo.

-¿¡Qué te pasa, bastardo!- el enojo se reflejaba en cada silaba.

-Es un regalo, para que puedas llevar algo a tu tribu- sonrisa arrogante y prepotente incluida.

-¿¡Quién dice que no llevo nada a mi tribu, maldito!- la faz del otro no cambio ni un poco. La ardillita que se encargaba de que el cerebro de Naruto funcionara estaba tan molesta que se puso a trabajar logrando que su dueño tuviera una idea para contraatacar con algo más que "bastardo". –El que no tiene nada que llevar a su tribu eres tú, ttebayo, siempre estás aquí perdiendo el tiempo, no debes saber ni cazar-

Naruto debió haber sabido que estaba en peligro al herir el orgullo Uchiha.

-¡Claro que sé hacerlo imbécil!- y no mentía, sólo que su padre no se lo permitía.

-Sí- dijo con tono sarcástico. –Y por eso no hiciste nada contra un indefenso rinoceronte-

-¡Ese animal casi nos mata!... y no hice nada por qué tú…- se exaspero, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a ese tipo. -¿¡De quién fue la culpa de que nos atacara en primer lugar!- completamente acorralado.

-¡No estamos hablando de eso, ttebayo, y…!-

-Exacto no estábamos- fue brutalmente interrumpido. –Estábamos hablando de tu incompetencia para pescar, ¿sabes por qué nunca podrás pescar nada?- No espero respuesta. -Porque tus niveles de estupidez sobrepasan por mucho los de alguien de estupidez normal y los peces temen que se las pegues y se alejan… ¡DE TI!- concluyó para luego dar la vuelta y comenzar a alejarse dignamente.

-¡BASTARDO!... ¿¡Por qué tu siempre tienes las salidas dramáticas!- y se fue con pasos molestos hacia el lado contrario.

=D

-Por cierto…-

-¿Ah?-

-¿Quién era la mujer pelirroja de la otra vez?-

-Oh, esa era mi madre, Kushina- Sasuke lo observo sin ninguna expresión.

-Pobre mujer- dijo después de un rato. –Tener un hijo como tú, no lo merece nadie-

-¡bastardo!- escupió la ofensa con el puño en alto. Bajo la mirada con molestia y hablo. –Me parezco más a mi padre es todo-

-Hm-

Largo silencio intermedio.

-¿Y tú?- el moreno lo miro sin entender. -¿A quién te pareces?- Sasuke regreso su vista al frente.

-Supongo que a mi madre- al menos era lo que Itachi siempre decía.

-Hm- soltó Naruto para posteriormente sonreír radiante. –Estamos al revés- Sasuke asintió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Se quedaron en un cómodo silencio durante un rato más. Realmente era muy cómodo estar así… bastante…

-Tengo que irme- hablo levantándose de golpe.

-De acuerdo- dijo el ojiazul mirándolo un poco desorientado.

Sasuke nunca se había sentido tan tranquilo con alguien a su lado, sí, con su madre e Itachi podía estar en calma, pero nunca había sentido una tranquilidad como la que sentía estando con el rubio.

Trago en seco.

-Nos vemos-

-Sí-

Y ahora ni siquiera habían discutido…

-Estúpido-

-¿Qué dijiste bastardo?- Así estaba mejor.

=/

Ahí estaba Sasuke, sentado fuera de la tienda de su madre, preguntándose por qué.

Mikoto había ido al bosque a recoger frutos, sola. Cuando fue atacada.

Un hombre trato de quitarle los ojos para obtener el sharingan, ese que los más poderosos de la tribu Uchiha poseían.

Cuando los Uchiha tornaban sus ojos rojos, podían controlar a cualquier bestia, por eso muchos trataban de hacerse sus aliados.

Llegó el rumor de que si comías esos ojos malditos se te otorgaba la habilidad aunque esta no fuera tuya de nacimiento. Eso era completamente falso y salvaje, pero a aquel hombre no le importo y le arrebato uno de sus ojos a su madre.

Cuando estaban por quitarle el otro Fugaku hizo acto de presencia salvando a su mujer, desgraciadamente aquel hombre logró escapar.

Ahora Mikoto luchaba por su vida, estaba perdiendo.

Y esa fue la primera vez que Sasuke vio a ese hombre, Orochimaru. No pudo evitar compararlo con una serpiente, sus facciones, sus movimientos, su forma de hablar, todo le recordaba a esos animales.

Sintió como la mirada del otro lo atravesaba por completo, se sintió débil y vulnerable. El hombre le sonrió y entró a la tienda donde se encontraba su madre con Fugaku a su lado.

=C (

-Esa es mi condición- Fugaku no podía creer lo que Orochimaru acababa de pedirle. –Yo necesito obtener algo a cambio, no puedo salvar a Mikoto por nada-

-No dejaré que mi hijo te pertenezca- dijo con molestia.

- Entonces olvídate de tu esposa- la serpiente dio la vuelta, comenzando a alejarse.

No podía, no quería perder a Mikoto, la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, pero tampoco podía entregarle a Sasuke, no a esa basura. Esperaba que cuando al fin diera su consentimiento para que su hijo menor se casara, sería con alguien que el chico amara pero…

-Fugaku… no lo hagas- escucho a su esposa con una voz apagada. Se acerco a la pelinegra y presiono su mano con delicadeza.

-Mikoto-

-No se lo permitas- dijo entrecortadamente. –No… Sasuke no…- y la mujer quedo inconsciente.

-Mikoto… ¡Mikoto!- la llamo sin obtener una respuesta, comenzando a desesperarse. – ¡Sálvala!- le gritó al hombre que estaba a punto de irse de la tribu. –Yo… haré lo que me pides- dijo con la vista en el suelo.

Orochimaru sonrió victorioso.

O_O

Itachi lo abrazo, diciéndole que su madre estaba bien, su vida estaba fuera de peligro, estaría débil por un tiempo, y su ojo ya no regresaría, eso estaba claro, pero estaba viva.

Sasuke suspiró aliviado y sonrió a su hermano. Esperaba nunca volver a vivir algo así.

Fugaku se acercó a sus hijos. El hombre lucía demacrado y solitario, el menor supuso que era por lo de su madre.

-Necesito hablar contigo Sasuke- ¿Su padre necesitaba hablar con él? –Vamos a tu tienda- Itachi intento seguirlos. –Tú no- dijo el mayor tajante.

Una vez en el lugar su padre hablo.

-Lo siento, Sasuke- en definitiva no esperaba eso, ¿acaso su padre se disculpaba por todo lo que le había hecho pasar?, unas horas después el menor se sentiría estúpido por pensar semejante idiotez. –No pude salvar a tu madre y tampoco puedo salvarte a ti… no merezco tenerlos-

-No te entiendo padre- Sasuke sintió como su progenitor le presionaba los hombros con las manos, como si fuera un abrazo. –En verdad lo siento hijo- el mayor se levanto y salió de la tienda.

Sasuke estaba muy confundido, hasta que lo vio entrar. Ese hombre de aura repulsiva.

-Usted no puede estar aquí- dijo tomando una pose orgullosa.

-Oh, claro que puedo, Sasuke-kun- de improvisto se vio acorralado por el cuerpo del otro en el suelo de la tienda. –Ahora tú, me perteneces- después de escuchar aquello, sintió algo quemando junto a su cuello, el dolor que le provoco fue tan insoportable que no pudo evitar gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

Después de experimentar esa sensación tan fuerte, todo lo demás fue como un sueño, Orochimaru restregándose contra su cuerpo, las mordidas y golpes que recibía, las caricias que simplemente no despertaban nada ni es su cuerpo ni en su abarrotada mente, los besos que lastimaron sus labios.

-No te penetraré Sasuke-kun, aún no es el momento- fue lo último que escucho de ese hombre antes de caer inconsciente.

Nunca sabría como Itachi había sido brutalmente golpeado por los acompañantes de Orochimaru por tratar de salvarlo al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, tampoco sabría el hecho de que su padre se encontraba golpeando un árbol lastimándose considerablemente las manos mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas de impotencia y culpabilidad.

Y nunca podría imaginar que justo en ese momento Naruto sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón.

-¡Ay!- se quejo sobando su pecho.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto el de piel morena.

-Sí, Iruka, no te preocupes… ahora dime, ¿cómo es eso de que vas a tener otro bebé?- el nombrado sonrió.

-Sí… pues…-

* * *

><p>Ni idea de cómo les parece la historia… pero… lo subiré por qué… ¡Se me da la gana! =P<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto no es mío.

Este capítulo va dedicado a Michi Roll, gracias por comentar!, espero y te guste =)

.

-Oye Naruto qué tal si vamos a buscar a unas chicas y pasamos un buen rato- propuso Kiba alegre.

-Hmn- obtuvo por respuesta.

-bueno entonces… qué tal si vamos al territorio de los leones y matamos a unos cuantos-

-Hmn- de nuevo lo mismo.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué rayos te pasa?-

-¿Qué me pasa de qué o qué?- contesto mirando a Kiba por primera vez en todo el rato.

-Haz estado muy raro últimamente, como… decaído-

-No- negó Naruto con seriedad.

-Claro que sí, digo no es como que hayas cazado mal, tu papá está orgulloso de ti, los sabios no te han regañado últimamente, y no es como que alguna vez eso te haya importado, a la única respuesta que puedo llegar es a que una chica te rechazó-

-¿De qué hablas Kiba?- bufó molesto. Nadie lo había rechazado sólo estaba pensando en Sasuke, ¡No es como que le importe ese bastardo!, pero no lo había visto en una semana.

-Chicos, Naruto fue rechazado por una sexy mujer- escucho decir al castaño.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Chouji que se encontraba junto con Shino, Sai y Shikamaru un poco más alejados.

-Esto es increíble- hablo Sai. –Si a ti te rechazan, a que puede aspirar Kiba con su olor a perro- terminó con una sonrisa.

-¡Cállate bastardo!-

-Le dijiste que eras el futuro líder de la tribu Uzumaki- continuó ignorando al dueño de Akamaru.

-Oh, sí, eso podría haberte funcionado- hablo el de mayor peso mientras se llevaba un pedazo de carne a la boca.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó Naruto irritándose poco a poco.

-Que problemático- dijo Shikamaru hablando por primera vez mientras observaba las nubes.

-Le hubieras regalado flores, a mí me funciono con Ino-

-No mejor le hubieras regalado un cachorro de zorro, le habrías provocado ternura y…- Kiba fue interrumpido.

-¡Nadie me rechazo, con un demonio!- explotó el rubio, alejándose de sus amigos.

-Se enojo- expuso Sai lo obvio.

-Alguien debe ir a hablar con él- dijo Shino por primera vez.

-Yo opino que sea Shikamaru- propuso Kiba.

-¿Por qué yo?- se quejo.

-A ti parece escucharte- interrumpió Chouji su comer para decir aquello. Shikamaru observo a los cuatro hombres junto a él con una cara de aburrimiento total.

-Además, tú ya estas casado con la linda hermana del líder de la tribu Sabaku, Temari. Tienes más experiencia en esto-

-Chouji también está casado- trató de librarse con ese argumento. Todas las miradas se posaron en él, sin que nadie dijera una palabra más. -bien- se resignó y comenzó a buscar al rubio. Fue fácil encontrarlo. –Naruto- lo llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. -¿Estás bien?-

-Sí- un murmullo llegó a sus oídos. –Los chicos están preocupados por ti, has estado raro-

-Estoy bien- sabía que no obtendría una respuesta sencillamente por preguntar. Naruto era muy cerrado cuando de hablar de las cosas que realmente le preocupaban se trataba. –Oye Shikamaru- vaya Naruto quería seguir hablando, ¡Qué sorpresa!

-¿Sí?-

-¿Cómo sabes cuando alguien te gusta?- Extraño, muy extraño.

-Todo el mundo tiene sensaciones diferentes cuando le gusta alguien, Naruto-

-Ya veo- el rubio parecía estar reflexionando.

-Pero- continuó. –El hecho de que estés aquí preocupado preguntando algo como esto ya dice que esa persona es importante para ti- el ojiazul lo observo pensativo.

-Yo no estaba hablando de nadie en especial- contestó molesto.

-Vamos Naruto, eso ni las piedras lo creerían-

-¡A MI NO ME GUSTA ESE BASTARDO!- Así que era un chico, ¿sería un doncel? –D-digo- Naruto titubeo. – ¡Déjame en paz Shikamaru!- lo vio alejarse muy molesto.

A Naruto sí le gustaba alguien, aunque era curioso, recordaba cuando el rubio tuvo su enamoramiento hacia Sakura, lo andaba gritando a los cuatro vientos y ahora parecía gustarle ese tipo y lo negaba. Cuando las personas actuaban así, los sentimientos eran mucho más fuertes; al menos eso creía él.

Que problemático se iba a poner todo.

1

No había sonidos, ni colores. Trato de sentir algo y ni siquiera pudo asegurar que sus extremidades se encontraran aún en su sitio o que su cuerpo aún le perteneciera. Comenzó a desesperarse. Trato de gritar, pelear, patalear… pero no obtuvo ninguna reacción, fue entonces que escuchó ese grito desgarrador.

Esa voz…

-¡Sasuke!- Gritó. Frente a él, un par de ojos azules iguales a los suyos lo observaban curiosos. Por acto reflejo pateo al hombre en el estomago haciendo que este se doblara de dolor. - ¡Waaaa lo siento papá!- Trató de ayudarlo. –Pero es tu culpa por aparecer de repente-

-Sólo quería saber que te pasaba, estabas muy inquieto- aclaró el rubio mayor, logrando al fin ponerse derecho.

-Sólo era una pesadilla- ambos guardaron silencio durante corto tiempo.

-Haz estado extraño últimamente- Naruto se puso algo nervioso.

-No es verdad- negó patéticamente mientras salía de la tienda con su padre detrás.

-¿Tendrá que ver con que siempre vas al lago?- su hijo rió escandalosamente. –Será que hay una chica linda esperándote- el menor se detuvo, supo que sus músculos se habían tensionado.

"Así que era eso" pensó Minato.

Naruto se acerco al lugar en el que las personas de la tribu se encontraban, alrededor de una gran fogata asando carne. Observo a Kakashi que estaba a punto de llevarse un buen pedazo a la boca y se lo arrebato sin remordimiento.

-Oye esa es mi carne- el rubio le dio una buena mordida al tiempo que se sentaba entre él e Iruka. – ¡Naruto!- sintió la mirada molesta de Kakashi.

-Ya déjalo Kakashi, ese pedazo ya no tiene salvación- puso su atención en Iruka, le sonrió traviesamente, el hombre suspiró resignado y luego le regresó una sonrisa cálida.

¡Cómo quería a ese moreno!

No podía entender cómo era que había terminado enamorándose del pervertido de Kakashi, pero lo que sí entendía era que no había nadie que amara más a Iruka que el peligris.

-¡Hermanito Naruto!- sintió como unas pequeñas manos le abrazaban por el cuello.

-¡Kenta!- contesto alegre, la mini-versión de Kakashi lo veía divertido.

Hizo a un lado el hueso ya sin carne que había estado comiendo y se recostó en el pasto llevándose consigo al pequeño, alzo sus brazos al cielo sosteniéndolo en sus manos, este acostumbrado a aquella acción, estiro sus bracitos como si volara, ninguno dejaba de reír.

-Ya, basta de juegos, Kenta tienes que comer- escucho la voz de Iruka.

-Pero mamá- coloco al niño en el suelo con cuidado.

-Haz caso Kenta- ese era Kakashi quien había interrumpido la tarea de alimentarse.

-Sí, papá- dijo el chiquillo desanimado. – ¿Podemos jugar más tarde hermanito Naruto?-

-Por supuesto, ttebayo- con renovadas fuerzas, el pequeño de 4 años, se acercó a su mamá y tomo la comida que este le ofrecía.

-Entonces Naruto…- esa era la voz de su rubio padre.

-¿Ah?- ¿Su padre siempre había estado ahí?

-¿Tienes encuentros con una linda chica?- Naruto soltó una risa sarcástica.

-Lo único que hay ahí, es un bastardo sin corazón- concluyo para comenzar a alejarse.

-¿A dónde vas hijo?-

-Al… lago- y empezó a correr hasta desaparecer de su campo de visión.

Minato se pregunto si realmente Naruto tendría esos gustos, puso su atención en Iruka y Kakashi; el peligris acariciaba el apenas abultado vientre de su pareja. Ambos se veían muy felices y no pudo evitar recordar lo mortificado que estaba Kakashi cuando descubrió que quizás sentía algo más que simpatía por el moreno.

Sonrió divertido.

-¡Minato!, al fin te encuentro- su mujer se veía feliz de verlo. –Yoshino hizo esto para mí- el líder se concentro en las pieles que llevaba Kushina, la ojiverde esperaba un cumplido por su nuevo atuendo–Eres hermosa- le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla. La pelirroja se sonrojo en exceso.

Si Naruto era feliz, que más daba si quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a un hombre.

=3

Observo el desierto lago. Sasuke no estaba ahí, ya era un mes desde la última vez que lo había visto, pensó en buscarlo, pero nunca supo a que tribu pertenecía. Suspiro derrotado y presiono la lanza que llevaba en su mano derecha. Sólo una vez se había dejado llevar por la angustia que lo embargaba cada vez que pensaba en el pelinegro, lo que hizo en ese momento fue investigar sobre las tribus cercanas.

Descubrió que la única tribu que había cerca era la tribu Uchiha, al principio se dijo a sí mismo que era ridículo creer que Sasuke era un Uchiha pero al mismo tiempo que este desapareció, la tribu dejo de atacarlos.

Le propuso a su padre hacer una expedición a los territorios Uchiha, disfrazando su preocupación por Sasuke, diciendo que así lograrían saber qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza del extraño líder de nombre Fugaku.

Pero no encontraron nada, en el lugar donde juraban se asentaban los Uchiha, ya no había tribu.

Naruto se adentro en las aguas del lago y trato de pescar con su lanza, sin éxito alguno. Lanzó el arma lejos de su persona, estaba completamente irritado.

Se zambulló y observo como ningún maldito pez estaba si quiera cerca de él.

_¿Sabes por qué nunca podrás pescar nada? _

Podía recrear la voz de Sasuke tan claramente.

-¡NO SOY UN ESTUPIDO TTEBAYO!- gritó a la nada. Volteo a todos lados esperando que alguien le contestara algo como "Claro que lo eres", pero no obtuvo nada. -¿Dónde estás?- susurro.

:O Hace un mes :O

Esa mañana todo era diferente, el sol brillaba y calentaba, pero para él todo era oscuro y frio, su cuerpo le dolía, se sentía usado, aunque agradecía que ese ser repugnante no hubiera terminado lo que empezó. Sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría, había quedado perfectamente claro que su padre lo había cambiado por la vida de su madre.

Al fin le había encontrado utilidad.

-¿Ya despertaste, Sasuke-kun?- era esa maldita serpiente. Lo miro sin ningún sentimiento, se puso de pie y se coloco la ropa. Sintió como le colocaba una mano en el hombro, ese tipo le repugnaba. –Vendrás conmigo, así que es mejor que te despidas de tu familia-

Sasuke llego a la tienda de su madre. La mujer intentaba levantarse desesperada, su hermano la detenía sin hacer contacto visual con nadie.

-¡SASUKE!- Exclamaba la mujer con su voz completamente desgarrada. – ¡NO, SASUKE!- el muchacho concentro su atención en el pedazo de piel que ahora cubría uno de los ojos de su progenitora.

Tenía tantos deseos de abrazarla, pero no lo haría… estaba sucio, no quería ensuciarla a ella también.

-Está bien, madre- esas palabras hicieron que la pelinegra dejara de forcejear con su hijo mayor. –Si tú estás viva, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer- ante esto la ojinegra comenzó a llorar sin poder decir ni una palabra más mientras negaba con la cabeza rápidamente.

Salió de la tienda y se encontró con su padre, el hombre lo miraba con unos ojos sin vida.

-Me alegra que encontraras algo que sí pudiera hacer- el mayor no se inmutó, pero cuando Sasuke se alejó, se dejo caer de rodillas, sin fuerzas.

-¡Sasuke!- escucho que su hermano lo llamaba, tanto él como Orochimaru detuvieron su andar. La serpiente tenía una expresión seria. –Yo te salvaré… Iré por ti- esto último lo dijo observando al mayor, el cual sonrió perversamente.

-No necesito que nadie me salve- contesto sin sentimiento alguno y comenzó a alejarse junta a Orochimaru.

5555555

-¿Ya lo saben no?- hablo Suigetsu.

-Sí…- contesto Karin con la vista fija en la nada.

-Orochimaru trajo a un nuevo prospecto de madre- continuo el peli-morado. -Esto no me agrada- puso su atención en Juugo que acariciaba a un indefenso conejito.

-esta vez es un doncel- la voz de la pelirroja se escucho de nueva cuenta.

-Siempre es lo mismo, Orochimaru trae a alguien, se decepciona, manda a alguno de nosotros a matar a esa persona y después nos da de azotes como si tuviéramos la culpa de algo- Karin suspiro.

-Lo mataré- exclamo.

-¡Estás loca!, al menos espera a que…-

-No, de todas formas Orochimaru-sama se va a cansar de él, mejor ahorrarle tiempo, ese tipejo no merece estar con Orochimaru-sama- Suigetsu la miraba sin ninguna expresión, Juugo se veía acongojado. Simplemente se alejo de ellos.

U_u

Karin no podía entenderlo, que era lo que Orochimaru había visto en ese Uchiha para convertirlo en su mujer, ella era 100… no 200, no, no 500 veces mejor que ese tipo además ella si era mujer.

Sin embargo ella no había sido la elegida. Odiaba a ese tipo… lo mataría.

Esa noche entro con lentitud a la tienda donde descansaba el ojinegro alzó la mano que sostenía esa piedra afilada lo más que pudo, estaba a punto de arremeter contra el cuerpo del otro cuando sintió como algo era presionado contra su cuello. Supo que unas gotas de sangre salían de una herida recién hecha.

Esa aura amenazante era como la de Orochimaru… no, era aún más amenazante, se sonrojó.

-Largo- escucho la voz del otro.

-Tú… ¿Cómo es que…?- No lo entendía, ¿Cómo se había movido tan rápido?, estaba segura de que el chico estaba ahí recostado y ahora lo tenía a sus espaldas.

-Dije largo- trato de mirar al chico detrás de ella, pudiendo hacer contacto visual unos segundos.

Esa mirada fría, era como si le estuvieran clavando miles de lanzas en todo el cuerpo. Su sonrojo aumento.

Se alejó del Uchiha con rapidez y salió de la tienda. Una vez que se sintió a salvo, presiono su mano izquierda contra su pecho. Su corazón nunca había latido tan rápido, ni siquiera en presencia de Orochimaru.

-¿Ya terminaste?- ese era Suigetsu. Se sereno y lo vio con frialdad. –Eso fue bastante rápido, realmente era un inútil ¿eh?- el hombre rió socarronamente. Fue entonces que el orgullo de Karin despertó, se sintió avergonzada.

-No lo hice- dijo molesta por parecer débil.

-¿Cómo que no?- preguntó incrédulo. –Si tú nunca fallas-

-Él es diferente a todas las otras personas que Orochimaru-sama ha traído antes-

-¿Ah?-

-Tú sabes cómo eran los otros, lloraban y suplicaban que los liberáramos, pero él… no peleamos, pero pude sentirlo, es realmente fuerte. Simplemente me amenazó…- llevo su mano a la herida en su cuello. –Y me dijo que me fuera… además, tiene un aura… asesina- Suigetsu duro unos segundos sin expresión en el rostro procesando lo escuchado, luego sonrió con diversión.

-Que interesante-

n/n

-Así que tú eres la mujer de Orochimaru, ¿eh?- un sujeto de cabello blanco azulado le hablaba con confianza, simplemente le dedico una mirada y regresó a la bonita vista que se le presentaba desde lo alto de esa montaña dónde vivía Orochimaru.

Suigetsu sonrió sádicamente.

-Te mataré- dijo para correr con su arma hasta Sasuke. Este al entender las intenciones del otro se puso de pie y corrió hasta Suigetsu, con un ágil movimiento le quito el instrumento con el que quería atacarlo y lo acorralo contra un árbol amenazándolo con una roca afilada. –Eres muy hábil- dijo mientras reía.

Sasuke se alejó y se sentó en el mismo lugar dónde estaba antes de ser interrumpido.

-No lo entiendo- sintió como ese extraño hombrecillo se sentaba a su lado, lo miro de reojo. –Si eres tan fuerte, ¿Qué haces aquí en contra de tu voluntad?, podrías escapar fácilmente.

-Yo no estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad- hablo por primera vez.

-¿No?- preguntó sorprendido. Según lo que sabía, Sasuke si tenía familia a diferencia de él, la bruja, el monstruo y el pegostle de Orochimaru.

El ojinegro no contesto después de eso.

Su cuerpo a cambio de la vida de su madre era un pequeñísimo precio que pagaría con gusto.

66

Tenía dos pajarillos en su cabeza, tres en el hombro izquierdo y cuatro en el derecho, a pesar de lo apretados que se encontraban, no peleaban por espacio. Siempre le alegraba agradarle tanto a los animales, nunca alguno lo había atacado y nunca había matado a ninguno, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de los humanos, no entendía por qué sus compañeros habían intentado matar a Sasuke, el pobre sujeto ya debería sufrir suficiente con el hecho de haber sido alejado de su familia y para colmo tenía que luchar por su vida.

Aunque tanto Karin como Suigetsu se habían calmado, ese chico le preocupaba.

Lo había decidido, la próxima vez que lo viera le pediría que fueran amigos. Comenzó a caminar de regreso a donde se asentaban, pero se detuvo al ver a lo lejos a la persona en la que había estado pensando.

El pelinegro se encontraba recostado mirando el cielo, una lágrima salió de su ojo derecho, pero fue quitada con rapidez y agresividad y entonces Juugo pudo asegurar que nunca había visto a alguien tan lleno de soledad. Algo en su interior le gritó que protegiera a ese chico, que no se apartara nunca, él acepto.

=(

Orochimaru estaba bastante complacido, Sasuke era la pareja perfecta para él, era fuerte (y cada día era más gracias al entrenamiento que le estaba dando), atractivo (con cada día que pasaba este crecía), tenía un talento para… ¡hacer cualquier cosa!, en definitiva podría ser el progenitor de sus hijos. Tendría descendientes bastante sobresalientes.

Sabía que haber hecho ese trato con Fugaku hacía tantos años, (que le proporcionaran alimento y protección a cambio de que él fuera el doctor exclusivo de los Uchiha), le traería algo beneficioso a futuro y ahí estaba su beneficio, inconsciente en su tienda.

Hacían tres meses que había salvado a Mikoto, dejo que el pelinegro se despidiera de su familia y se lo llevo con él a donde residía con sus más devotos seguidores, Kabuto, Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo.

A pesar de ya ser meses aún no había hecho "todo" con Sasuke, el chico aún no estaba listo, aunque tenía numerosos talentos aún le faltaba algo para ser perfecto… "Sangre fría". Cuando el pelinegro matara a alguien sería la más perfecta y maravillosa creación de los Dioses.

Sonrió con satisfacción.

Recordaba esa vez en que Sasuke se había separado de Juugo y Suigetsu cuando habían ido a recoger frutos. Casi mata a esos dos, seguramente el Uchiha utilizaría esa oportunidad para huir, pero sin que lo esperara el ojinegro llegó unas horas después con mucha fruta en una canasta.

En ese momento entendió que Sasuke ya era completamente suyo.

Caminaba con lentitud por el bosque, no había un destino o a alguien a quién estuviera buscando, simplemente se dedicaba poner un pie frente al otro.

_Estamos al revés._

De nuevo esa voz. Odiaba a su mente por recrear al rubio tan perfectamente, su entusiasta e "irritante" voz, su "horrible" sonrisa, sus "feos" cabellos rubios, sus "anormales" ojos azules, su "gordo" cuerpo.

Cada maldito día recordaba aquellas veces que le había sonreído, cuando lo había mirado, cuando lo había tocado… ¡YA!, debía superarlo, seguramente el rubio ya ni siquiera lo recordaba, ¿Por qué perdía su tiempo?

Además nunca lo volvería a ver otra vez. Los Dioses lo habían golpeado con su destino en plena cara, estaría ahí por siempre, y no se estaba quejando.

Él no era una víctima, no lloriquearía, ni sentiría lastima por él mismo. No suplicaría por piedad o libertad, sabía cuál era su lugar y su papel en este mundo: "Ser la paga por la vida de su madre"; se sentía feliz de ser útil.

Una extraña vibración en el suelo lo saco de sus pensamientos, posteriormente unos ruidos le provocaron curiosidad.

-¡Cuidado!- esa era la voz de Juugo, estaba seguro. Puso más atención y un gritó de Karin llego a sus oídos.

-¡Bruja!-

Sus pies comenzaron a moverse en la dirección en la que se producía aquel alboroto.

O_O

Un cocodrilo de 5 metros intentaba matarlos, estaban completamente exhaustos, llevaban 4 horas con lo mismo y simplemente cada vez que atacaban a la bestia, esta no cedía, simplemente los atacaba con más energía. No sabían que ese era territorio de cocodrilos, de haberlo sabido nunca habrían pasado por ahí.

Karin estaba inconsciente junto a un árbol, Juugo a duras penas y se sostenía en frente del cocodrilo y Suigetsu se encontraba hincado manteniéndose en esa posición con ayuda de una lanza. El cocodrilo abrió su enorme hocico amenazantemente, era su fin, serían devorados.

Y entonces Sasuke apareció poniéndose muy cerca del cocodrilo.

Juugo que era el que se encontraba más despierto de los tres observo como los normalmente negros ojos de Sasuke se encontraban rojos.

Ninguno supo que era lo que realmente había pasado, sólo sabían que el animal se había alejado con rapidez hundiéndose en el pantano del lugar.

Sasuke los había salvado, ¿Por qué?... Ni el mismo lo sabía.

=/

-¿Por qué nos salvaste?- le preguntó Suigetsu ese mismo día con sus heridas vendadas.

-No recuerdo haberlos ayudado- contesto luego de un largo silencio. El oji-morado abrió la boca para continuar hablando pero fue interrumpido. –Ese cocodrilo era molesto y quería probar mi sharingan, es todo- el peli-azul le dedico una sombría mirada que respondió hábilmente.

=/

-Mira, un doncel, el líder estará complacido-

-Pero podríamos usarlo nosotros primero- dijo el otro hombre con una sonrisa lasciva.

Qué le pasaba al mundo que sólo lo veía como algo para intercambiar y dar placer.

Ahora sí se había molestado, justo cuando iba a hacer el primer movimiento y dejar inconscientes a esos tipos, Suigetsu apareció de la nada matándolos a una velocidad impresionante.

Sasuke no lo demostró, pero estaba realmente impactado.

-Ahora ya no te debo nada- dijo con actitud genial. El Uchiha no contesto. –Al menos di algo- pidió luego de un tiempo de incomodo silencio.

-Yo alejé a un cocodrilo de 5 metros, esto no es ni la cuarta parte de lo que yo hice- siguió su camino dignamente.

-Maldición, nunca puedo ganarle-

XD

Sasuke toco con suavidad la marca que Orochimaru le había hecho la primera vez que lo uso para darse placer, esa marca lo catalogaba como propiedad del hombre serpiente, era la tradición; marcar a un doncel cuando este fuera tuyo.

Orochimaru siempre lo mordía ahí, una y otra vez, sin parar durante toda la noche.

-Sasuke-kun- sintió como le pasaban un brazo por la cintura y una mano comenzaba a acariciarlo a la altura de su vientre.

-Creo que ya estás listo-

_¿Listo?_

-Para tener a mis hijos- no pudo mantener su cara de indiferencia por unos momentos, pero la recupero con velocidad. –Pronto Sasuke-kun- un beso fue colocado en su sien derecha y luego supo que se encontraba solo en esa tienda.

No entendió desde cuando había comenzado, sólo estaba seguro de que debía detener sus lágrimas rápido.

Ñ

-Hijo, despierta- Naruto abrió sus ojos lentamente respondiendo al dulce llamado de su madre.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- preguntó adormilado.

-Naruto, estas llorando- comento su madre mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿Eh?- toco su rostro sintiéndolo húmedo.

-¿Paso algo malo?, Naruto, tú no lloras por cosas sin importancia, ¿Qué está pasando?- la mujer se encontraba muy preocupada.

-No lo sé- fue lo único que pudo contestar mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su madre. No sabía de dónde venía ese sentimiento de desesperación, impotencia y tristeza.

U_U

-Sasuke, tenías que haber visto la cara de Karin cuando ese animal muerto exploto y la lleno de sus porquerías, es que su cara fue tan…- la palabrería de Suigetsu se detuvo de golpe. Le observo curioso. El peli-azul mostraba seriedad e irritación en sus facciones.

Últimamente lo veía así cada día siguiente a las noches en que el mayor lo usaba, pero nunca había hecho lo siguiente.

Suigetsu alzó a Sasuke con facilidad y lo estrello contra un árbol presionándole el cuello.

-No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo, no lo entiendo- repetía cada vez más molesto. -¿Por qué se lo permites?, ¿Por qué vives así?, Tú eres muy fuerte, si quisieras podrías matarlo tú…- Sasuke le dio un puñetazo en la cara lanzándolo al suelo.

-Vuelves a hacer algo como esto y te mato- amenazó. Sintió la sorpresa y miedo del otro, pero no se arrepintió.

La verdad era que Suigetsu era el que menos le desagradaba de las personas que lo rodeaban, entre la loca acosadora de Karin, el tipo amante de los animales, el admirador de Orochimaru y este último, era fácil entender la razón. Pero esa parte de él lo irritaba demasiado, ¿Qué se creía?, ¿Qué él disfrutaba esto?

…

-Kabuto me dijo por qué Sasuke está aquí- se quedaron en silencio esperando que hablara la única mujer del grupo. –Fue intercambiado por su padre-

-¿Intercambiado?- cuestiono el peli-naranja.

-Orochimaru salvó a la madre de Sasuke a cambio de que él fuera suyo-

_Yo no estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad._

Suigetsu no pudo evitar tratar de comprender el por qué de que Sasuke dijera eso.

"Crees que tú mismo lo decidiste"

Karin y Juugo observaron confundidos al oji-morado. ¿Por qué demonios se reía tan escandalosamente?

-¿De qué te ríes idiota?- pregunto la pelirroja molesta.

-Es que Sasuke- otra tanda de carcajadas lo interrumpió, luego se detuvo y no había rastro de la actitud anterior. –Es un imbécil-

O_o

Aunque a Orochimaru le parecía extraño, no decía nada al ver lo unidos que se habían vuelto Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu a su Sasuke.

Lo protegían de todo, le llevaban comida, agua y a él lo miraban feo luego de sus sesiones de "placer", claro que después él los castigaba mandando a Kabuto a que les diera golpes en la espalda con una vara.

Todo eso era muy extraño, al principio a ninguno parecía agradarle Sasuke… bueno, a Juugo sí, un "Sí" demasiado seguro para su gusto.

Debería matarlo.

No, lo necesitaba. El hombre era bastante fuerte.

El que más le preocupaba era Suigetsu, ese tipillo… Juugo parecía no agradarle mucho a Sasuke y Karin ni siquiera tenía oportunidad, pero el peli-azul al parecer era del agrado de Sasuke y ese era un problema.

A él sí debía matarlo, era una necesidad.

=8

De repente se había visto arrastrado hasta un lago un tanto alejado de dónde vivían con Orochimaru. El lugar era agradable, pero no tanto como el lago dónde conoció a… ¡Maldición! ya estaba pensando en eso de nuevo. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Que sucede, Sasuke-kun?, ¿No te agrada el lugar?- el pelinegro regresó a su cara habitual y negó la cabeza.

-No, está bien- Suigetsu les dio un empujón en su carrera hacia el lago lanzándose a sus aguas escandalosamente.

-¡Fíjate estúpido!- Grito la chica. Juugo se encontraba acariciando a un cachorro de zorro. El simplemente se sentó a orillas del lago introduciendo sus pies en este. –Hoy se cumplen 15 años desde que Orochimaru-sama decidió hacerse cargo de mí- dijo Karin cuando el atardecer ya estaba presente.

Sabía por boca del mismo Orochimaru que él había encontrado a Kabuto, Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo, en diferentes lugares, todos eran unos niños en ese tiempo. Sus tribus habían sido atacadas, siendo ellos los únicos sobrevivientes.

-No voy a estar aquí por siempre- eso lo regreso a la realidad. Suigetsu sonrió. –Algún día me iré, encontraré a una hermosa mujer de pechos grandes, me casaré y tendré muchos hijos-

-¿Quién querría tener a tus horribles hijos?- hablo Karin molesta.

-Cállate, tú te vas a quedar sola para siempre, porque eres fea y nadie te va a querer jamás-

-A diferencia de ti fenómeno, yo estoy agradecida con Orochimaru-sama, jamás me voy a alejar de su lado… no me importa si no tengo esposo o hijos nunca- Suigetsu le dedico una intensa mirada.

-¿Y tú qué Juugo?, ¿Qué harás?- el peli-naranja parecía estar meditando.

-Realmente no había pensado en eso, no había algo que realmente quisiera hacer… pero…-

"ya decidí que me quedaría con Sasuke" pensó el más alto.

-Si Sasuke se va de aquí, yo también lo haré- dijo finalmente. Ese tipo comenzaba a darle un poco de miedo al Uchiha.

-¿Sasuke?- todos observaron al recién nombrado. – ¿Tú que harás?- preguntó el que había iniciado el tema.

¿Cómo que qué haría?, cumpliría con su destino… tener a los hijos de Orochimaru. Trago en seco. No quería eso, pero… la canasta que habían traído y que ahora contenía varios peces proclamo toda su atención.

_Incluso la hice para ti… _

_Lo siento… fue mi culpa._

_¡Bastardo! _

_¿Estás bien? _

_Yo soy Naruto._

¡Mierda!, ¡cómo odiaba a su cerebro!... ¿¡Y qué demonios hacia pensando en ese tipo justo cuando le preguntaban qué haría!

-¡Hey!, Sasuke- lo llamaba Suigetsu con insistencia. Por toda respuesta se puso de pie y se adentro en el bosque.

-Idiota, no debiste preguntarle nada-

-Pues te vi muy interesada en escuchar su respuesta-

-¡Voy a matarte!- y comenzaron a pelear. Jalaban el cabello del contrario, arañándose y ahorcándose, aunque nunca haciéndose daño realmente. Un poco alejado Juugo comenzaba a ser rodeado de todo tipo de animales.

Sasuke estaba muy molesto consigo mismo, tenía que superarlo, nunca volvería a ver a Naruto. Se quedaría ahí hasta el fin de sus días ESE ERA SU DESTINO, pero más importante, el ojiazul NO-LE-GUSTABA, era simplemente ridículo, qué estaba esperando su mente al recordarle al rubio tan insistentemente. Entre Naruto y él nunca hubo nada y nunca habría nada. Seguramente para estos momentos el rubio ya estaría casado… tal vez cuando lo conoció ya estaba casado… Dioses, no sabía nada del otro, ¿Por qué su recuerdo venía a atormentarlo?

¡MALDICIÓN, NO LE GUSTABA!

Un aura asesina lo abrumó al momento que sentía un zarpazo hiriendo su espalda.

-¡Sasuke!- escucho el llamado preocupado de Juugo.

-Sasuke-kun- Karin lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie mientras más allá Suigetsu mataba al tigre con una lanza.

_=0_

Orochimaru golpeaba brutalmente a Suigetsu. Ese incidente era la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de él.

_-Fue mi culpa, fue mi idea ir al lago-_

Eso había marcado su destino.

-No sólo fue culpa de Suigetsu- trato Karin.

El hombre de largo cabello detuvo sus acciones

-¿Quieres tomar su lugar?- la mujer guardo silencio desviando la mirada.

El hombre serpiente fijo su mirada en Sasuke. Tomo la lanza que Kabuto le ofrecía y se la extendió a este.

-Mátalo Sasuke-kun, él ya no nos es útil- Sasuke tomo la lanza y puso su atención en el sangrante Suigetsu. –Mátalo- escucho de nueva cuenta. El chico en el suelo le dedico una sonrisa divertida como si realmente no estuviera a punto de ser asesinado.

-No- Orochimaru lo miró desconcertado. –No- repitió.

El hombre de un color de piel enfermizo lo tomo del cabello jalándolo para que se acercara a Suigetsu.

-Mátalo- ordeno. Sasuke hizo contacto visual con el oji-morado de nuevo.

_No voy a estar aquí por siempre, algún día me iré, encontraré a una hermosa mujer de pechos grandes, me casaré y tendré muchos hijos. _

Sasuke presiono la lanza entre sus manos con todas sus fuerzas y arremetió contra el cuerpo de Orochimaru, el cual no se lo esperaba. Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de moverse, sólo sintió como aquella arma se incrustaba en su cuerpo.

Con su pierna, Sasuke empujo al mayor para sacarle la lanza, haciendo que cayera al suelo patéticamente.

-¡Orochimaru-sama!- se escucho el grito de Kabuto, pero este no pudo hacer nada pues Juugo lo había paralizado.

El Uchiha alzó sus brazos con la lanza llena de sangre entre sus manos, observo al hombre que lo había estado usando durante un año, lo veía con consternación como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Y terminó por encajarle la lanza en la frente.

x/X

-¿Qué harás ahora Sasuke?- le había preguntado Juugo.

-¿Regresaras a tu tribu?- esa había sido Karin. No, no podía regresar a su tribu. – ¿Sasuke?- insistió la pelirroja al no obtener una respuesta.

-Podríamos crear nuestra propia tribu- escucho la voz de Suigetsu, le dedico una rápida mirada, notando sus heridas ya tratadas.

-¿Nosotros?- cuestiono Juugo.

-¿Quién querría hacer una tribu contigo?- exclamo la única mujer, molesta.

-¿Quién te incluyó a ti, bruja?- le contesto molesto. Una nueva discusión entre esos dos había comenzado.

-Tal vez…- se detuvieron al escuchar la voz del pelinegro. –Podríamos…-

=)

-Amm… Naruto-

-Sí, papá-

-No es que a mí me importe realmente, pero ya sabes que es una tradición de la tribu que cuando un nuevo líder sube al cargo este tiene que estar casado-

-Lo sé, papá- Minato asintió suavemente. –No entiendo a qué quieres llegar- Sabía que no sería tan fácil. Suspiró –Naruto los sabios están preocupados, ya no eres tan joven y…-

-Pero si tengo 20-

-Lo sé, pero yo comencé a ser el líder a los 18 y Jiraiya comenzó a los 17… tú emm… te estás pasando-

-Quieres decir que tengo que casarme a fuerzas-

-No, Naruto, no… claro que no- eso último lo dijo en un susurro. –Yo no me case con Kushina para ser el líder, ni siquiera planee serlo, yo sólo quería estar con tu mamá, tú lo sabes- Naruto asintió sonriendo. –Sólo queremos que seas feliz- hizo una pausa para pensar. –Tal vez Sakura sería una buena esposa del líder, ella siempre te gusto- su rubio hijo no respondió, se aventuró a decir lo que le había estado rondando la cabeza durante un tiempo. –Tal vez… ese chico que ibas a ver al lago…- como siempre que lo mencionaba, el cuerpo del menor se tensó.

-Eso fue hace dos años papá- guardo silencio. – ¡Además él no me gusta!- exclamó alterado.

Pero qué cosas insinuaba su padre, Sasuke no le gustaba, es decir, no podía… no es que lo conociera muy bien como para que le gustara. Pero aún así, no había día en que no extrañara esas pocas conversaciones que tuvo con el pelinegro.

Minato suspiró derrotado. Presiono sus manos contra los hombros de su hijo.

-Ansió el día en que encuentres a esa persona que los Dioses destinaron para ti, porque te darás cuenta de que no hay nada más perfecto que estar con esa persona- le sonrió como sólo un padre sabe hacerlo. –Y si ese chico es esa persona- Naruto estaba a punto de negarlo todo de nuevo, pero el mayor no se lo permitió. –Ten por seguro que los Dioses les permitirán encontrarse otra vez- y se alejó dejando a su primogénito para que procesara todo lo que le dijo.

Naruto se dejo caer en el pasto.

-bastardo…- susurró deseando que Sasuke pudiera escucharlo.

=)

-Estúpido- susurro el ojinegro de la nada.

-Sasuke-kun- le llamó Karin. –Qué tal si creamos una tribu sólo tú y yo- ahí estaba la pelirroja con sus acosos otra vez.

-No te me acerques tanto- es lo que le decía siempre. Comenzó a caminar para alejarse de sus tres compañeros de tribu.

-Ya deja en paz a Sasuke, él no te ama, además, sí recuerdas que él es un doncel, ¿verdad?... aunque el sintiera algo por ti, lo cual es imposible, va en contra de la naturaleza- ese era Suigetsu molestando a Karin.

-Cállate, imbécil-

"Sasuke-kun, nuestro amor podrá contra todo"

El de cabello blanco azulado bufo molesto.

-Cómo si alguien quisiera estar con alguien tan fea como tú- por respuesta recibió un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejo en el suelo.

-Te dije que te callarlas estúpido-

Juugo solo los ignoraba mientras acariciaba a un pequeño pajarito que se había posado en su hombro.

=P

-Creo que me aleje demasiado- susurró Sasuke sin poder reconocer el lugar dónde se encontraba. Escucho como unos arbustos se movían, se puso a la defensiva inmediatamente y se sintió realmente estúpido al ver salir ante él a un niño de unos 6 años de cabello blanco, piel clara y ojos llorosos.

El pequeño al verlo comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¡Mamá, papá!- gritó asustado. Sasuke no tenía idea de que hacer, ¿Debería acercarse?

-Eh…- Estando a punto de comenzar a hablar un nuevo sonido llegó a sus oídos, se preguntó si serían Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo, aún así se puso a la defensiva colocándose junto al peliblanco.

Cinco hombres que nunca había visto hicieron acto de presencia.

-Pero miren que nos encontramos, un doncel y su hijo- Sasuke miro de reojo al mocoso que se había aferrado a su pierna asustado.

Esos hombres planeaban hacerles cosas no muy sanas eso era obvio. Pero no permitiría que tocaran al pequeño.

No pudo evitar recordar las noches con Orochimaru.

En definitiva nadie tocaría ese niño.

555

-No puede ser- Iruka se movía de un lado a otro.

-Iruka tranquilízate- trataba Naruto sin éxito.

-¿Y si alguien lo secuestró?, ¿o un tigre lo atacó?, no, un rinoceronte, ¡Un cocodrilo!, ¡Ah!- escuchó al moreno quejarse mientras presionaba su vientre de 8 meses.

-¡Waa, Iruka!- lo hizo que se sentará recargándolo en el trono de un árbol. Él no sabía nada de partos, que podía hacer él si el castaño daba a luz ahí. Justo cuando estaba a punto de hiperventilarse observo como el otro acariciaba su vientre suavemente ya más tranquilo.

-¿Cómo le voy a decir a Kakashi que perdí a nuestro Kenta?- Naruto se acerco a intentar cargarlo. -¿Qué haces?-

-Te llevo de regreso a la tribu, ttebayo-

-¿¡Qué! ¡No!- el castaño se alejo de él e intento ponerse de pie sin lograrlo. El ojiazul suspiró ayudándolo a realizar tal acción.

-Iruka tú deberías estar descansando-

-¿Cómo voy a estar descansando cuando mi hijo está perdido?- ambos se miraron sin dar señales de rendirse ante el otro.

Naruto se rasco la cabeza con desesperación.

-bien, pero tómatelo con calma, ¿Sí?, ¿Cómo le voy a explicar a Kakashi si te pasa algo malo?, además Kenta está bien, seguramente sólo se alejo de más, ya verás como ahorita lo encontramos, ttebayo- concluyó sonriendo dándole la seguridad perdida al mayor.

-Al fin los encontré- la voz de Kakashi le regresó la angustia al castaño.

-Kakashi- la voz de Iruka tembló.

- Kushina no me dejo cargar a mi princesa, sólo me dijo que me fuera a buscarlos al bosque – se acercó a su esposo y le dio un corto beso en los labios al tiempo que acariciaba su vientre. – ¿Dónde está Kenta?-

-Pues K-Kenta- tartamudeo Naruto al ver que Iruka no contestaba.

-Kenta…- Animo el peliblanco.

-¡No sabemos dónde está!- Gritó el castaño alterado.

-¿Qué?- Kakashi estaba confundido.

-Estábamos jugando a las escondidas y... eh…- el moreno rompió en llanto. Naruto se sorprendió de que el embarazo no le jugara una mal pasada a Iruka desde antes, después de eso se sintió muy culpable, él había invitado a Kenta a jugar al bosque y ahora no sabía ni dónde estaba, pero claro que lo encontraría.

-Tranquilo Iruka, Kenta seguramente está bien- decía el peliblanco mientras lo abrazaba.

-¡Aaahh!- un grito de dolor los altero a los tres.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Vino de allá- y Naruto comenzó a correr en esa dirección, no tenía idea del por qué, pero el único nombre en su cabeza era…

¡Sasuke!

O.O

Cuando uno de los tipo se abalanzo contra ellos, fue fácil dejarlo noqueado en el pasto. Los otros cuatro los atacaron al mismo tiempo, como si eso realmente les fuera a ser útil contra él. Se alejó un poco del niño y comenzó a acabar con los tipos hábilmente.

Lo que no esperaba era que el primero que había caído ahora estaba a punto de atravesar al chiquillo con una lanza. Se movió sin pensarlo tomando al niño en brazos, apartándose del tipo.

El ardor en su costado izquierdo le hizo saber que la lanza había alcanzado a rozarlo.

Comenzó a temblar sin poder detenerse. El pequeño que sollozaba se aferro a él con fuerzas, Sasuke sólo pudo dejarse caer de rodillas patéticamente, su cuerpo había dejado de responderle.

-Veneno de serpiente- escucho la voz del hombre que lo observaba con prepotencia. -¿Dónde quedo tu fuerza, cariño?-

Uno de los tipos que había golpeado anteriormente le arrebato al peliblanco.

-¡No, no!- suplico el niño. El pelinegro intento ir por él, pero lo que consiguió fue terminar con la cara en el suelo. Escucho dos carcajadas diferentes, los otros hombres seguían inconscientes. Sintió como era volteado para quedar con la espalda contra el pasto. El sujeto que antes tenía la lanza se coloco encima mientras soltaba una risa que a Sasuke le pareció bastante siniestra.

-Vamos a disfrutar contigo un rato, pero no te preocupes, morirás después de eso-

-¡No!- el niño se soltó del agarre que lo detenía y mordió al hombre sobre él.

-Maldito mocoso- fue capaz de ver como el chiquillo caía de cara al piso luego de ser empujado bruscamente. No supo ni como pero fue capaz de levantar sus manos, una termino jalando el cabello contrario y la otra intentaba hacerle daño en los ojos.

-¡Detente maldición!- sintió como una mano se colocaba en su pierna izquierda, moviéndola de una forma imposible para sus huesos.

-¡Aaahh!- ese tipo le había roto la pierna, el dolor inundo todo su cuerpo. Sus manos cayeron a sus costados, su respiración se había vuelto forzada. Las pieles que usaba estaban comenzando a serle arrebatadas.

El no era una víctima, no lloriquearía ni se enojaría con los Dioses por su cruel destino, pero en ese momento, no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Por qué precisamente él tenía que estar ahí?

Ya sin esperar nada, el hombre fue quitado de dónde se encontraba y estrellado contra un árbol mientras un rubio lo golpeaba con ira.

¿Rubio?

-¡Maldito!-

Esa voz.

Su cerebro era un maldito, ¿Por qué justo cuando se estaba muriendo le mostraba una alucinación de…?

-Naruto- susurró.

Aunque realmente ya no importaba, si se estaba muriendo, disfrutaría de esto.

El ojiazul hizo contacto visual con él, soltando al tipo con la cara desfigurada.

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Sasuke!- no dejaba de llamarlo mientras lo aferraba contra su pecho, un gemido de dolor escapo de sus labios. ¿Cuándo había llegado su alucinación a su lado? –Lo siento, Sasuke-Los ojos azules lo recorrieron por completo -¡Esos malditos!- podía sentir la ira emanar del rubio.

Busco al pequeño peliblanco con la vista topándose con una escena bastante enternecedora. Un hombre igual al niño lo sostenía con uno de sus brazos mientras con el otro acercaba a un castaño, tanto el niño como el moreno sollozaban.

Una familia.

El niño había podido regresar con su familia. Al menos había hecho eso bien.

Un sopor extremo lo invadió, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, se dejo llevar sin luchar.

-Sasuke… ¡Sasuke!... ¡bastardo!- unos segundos antes de no saber nada de sí, pensó en la posibilidad de que ese Naruto fuera el real.

Se sintió feliz.

Este capítulo tenía que estar desde el domingo pasado, pero me puse a hacer el capítulo de otro fic e hice la tercera parte de este, tuve una semana ocupada y por fin ayer tuve tiempo, pero se me termino el día y al fin hoy logré terminarlo.

Espero y les haya gustado =D


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto no es mío. Este capítulo era diferente en mi mente ;P

…

Nunca espero encontrar a Sasuke ahí y con esa escoria encima de él menos. Ni siquiera lo proceso en su cerebro, simplemente se movió; asesinaría a esa basura.

La verdad no supo si lo había matado o no y es que Sasuke llamándolo con esa voz sin fuerzas, todo lo demás perdió importancia.

¿Dónde demonios había estado ese bastardo? ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

Se asustó tanto cuando lo vio perder la conciencia, sinceramente creyó que el pelinegro estaba muerto. Ahí todo se detuvo para él. Cuando el hecho de que Sasuke, tal vez, había muerto en sus brazos fue captado por su cerebro, el sol dejo de brillar, su piel dejo de sentir calor, su corazón dejo de latir, su futuro desapareció, todo a su alrededor desapareció, la angustia y ansiedad era lo único que sentía.

Sasuke… muerto…

¡No!, le gritó su mente y entonces reacciono. Levanto al pelinegro en sus brazos tratando de ser lo más delicado posible, recordando el quejido que le había sacado antes al otro y que ahora no había escuchado; comenzó a correr con una velocidad que nunca había tenido y sin embargo el camino a su tribu le pareció agonizantemente largo.

-¡Abuela Tsunade!- grito con desesperación. –¡Abuela Tsunade!- trato nuevamente al no recibir respuesta.

-¿Qué sucede?- al fin la encontró, la mujer se veía molesta por tanto griterío.

Naruto ni siquiera se dio cuenta del hecho de que muchas personas lo vieran curioso. Claro que la tribu estaba acostumbrada a las locuras de su próximo líder pero en ese momento todos fueron capaces de ver algo que nunca habían presenciado, miedo y angustia en Naruto.

-¡Sálvalo abuela Tsunade!- Cualquiera pensaría que lo había ordenado, pero en realidad lo estaba suplicando, poco le faltaba para ponerse de rodillas y besar los pies de su rubia abuela.

-¿Naruto?- preguntó su madre acercándosele preocupada. -¿Qué…?- la mujer se tapo la boca sorprendida al ver lo maltrecho que estaba ese atractivo doncel que había conocido con anterioridad.

Tsunade aún no salía de su impresión, su nieto con esa aura de miedo extremo y además…

-Un Uchiha- exclamo suavemente.

-Salve a hermanito Tsunade-sama- la mujer concentro su atención en Kenta al escuchar su vocecilla, se encontraba parado junto a su padre, el cual llevaba en brazos a un Iruka algo pálido. -Él salvo a Kenta- dijo el pequeño.

Sasuke abrió los ojos al tiempo que un grito de dolor se le escapo, pero no pasó mucho para que regresara a la inconsciencia.

-¡Abuela!- Gritó Naruto totalmente enojado pero también en pánico.

-¡Shizune!-

-Sí, Tsunade-sama- respondió la pelinegra al entender las intenciones de su maestra.

-Vamos Naruto a mi tienda- el rubio se movió con rapidez y recostó al ojinegro suavemente en donde se le indico.

-¡Ahora largo!- fue sacado sin poder oponerse, sabía muy bien que sólo sería un estorbo. Pero nadie impediría que se quedara pegado en la entrada de la tienda hasta escuchar que Sasuke estaría bien.

El abrazo de su madre fue inesperado, pero muy agradecido. La pelirroja no haría preguntas en ese momento, pero su hijo bien sabía que las haría luego.

…

Se dejo caer agotada, al tiempo que pasaba un brazo por su frente limpiando las gotas de sudor que le producían una sensación incomoda.

-¡Shizune!, ¿¡Qué pasa con esa bebida!-

-Ya esta Tsunade-sama- dijo la pelinegra entrando con rapidez a la tienda. Tsunade le quito el recipiente de las manos y se acerco, sin perder más tiempo, al chico que respiraba a penas.

La mujer más joven, eficiente como era, se acercó a ayudar a semi sentar al hombre de piel blanca, la rubia presiono la mandíbula del pelinegro logrando que la abriera al tocar un punto estratégico e introdujo todo aquel líquido verduzco. Realmente esperaba la reacción que el sujeto, que apenas había conocido ese día, tuvo. Si él chico no hubiera respondido, ya podrían haberle cavado un hoyo.

Pudo observar unos ojos negros que no le regresaban la mirada, parecía estar completamente perdido y confundido. El pelinegro comenzó a girar la cabeza en todas direcciones.

-Tranquilízate y recuéstate- le dijo al tiempo que movía sus manos para empezar a empujarlo y lograr más rápidamente la acción que le había expuesto, pero el chico se le adelanto, siendo ella la empujada en dirección a Shizune, ambas terminaron en el suelo adoloridas. No había esperado que ese tipo tuviera tanta fuerza.

Cuando se recupero de esa acción brusca contra su persona se dio cuenta de que el muchacho estaba saliendo de la tienda aunque cayó patéticamente, sí, con esa pierna rota no podía ir muy lejos y menos con su nieto cuidando la entrada como lo haría una tigresa con sus recién nacidos.

-¡Sasuke!- ahí estaba Naruto.

…

Hacía un rato su madre se había ido a traerle algo de comer dejándolo solo, se quedo mirando el lugar por el que la mujer se había ido; y fue justo en ese momento, en el que un curioso sonido llego a sus oídos. Sasuke, eso fue lo que vio al voltear por acto reflejo.

Se acercó al verlo caer, el tenerlo ahí despierto lo tranquilizó.

¡No estaba muerto!

Pero al concentrarse en la apariencia del otro, una pierna vendada además de su abdomen y moretones en los brazos, realmente esperaba haber matado a ese mierdero tipo.

-Sasuke- al tocarlo, el otro lo apartó bruscamente.

-¡No me toques!- le dijo fríamente mientras se ponía de pie cayendo de nuevo obviamente, aunque el rubio logro sostenerlo antes de que se estrellara otra vez contra la fría tierra. – ¡No te me acerques!- el pelinegro trataba con todas sus fuerzas de alejarse, sus actos eran cada vez más desesperados. -¡Déjame!-

-Sasuke cálmate, vas a lastimarte- intentaba mantenerse sereno, pero era difícil con un ojinegro intentando molerlo a golpes.

-¡YO TE MATE!- gritó Sasuke inesperadamente. –Yo te mate- repitió en un susurro sin parar el forcejeo con el rubio.

-Sasuke, ¿¡de qué hablas!- que él supiera, estaba bien vivito, o tal vez… no, en definitiva estaba vivo. –No estoy muerto-

-¡Yo te mate! –

-¡Sasuke!-

-¡Te atravesé con una lanza!-

-¡No es verdad Sasuke, ttebayo!-

- ¡Yo te mate!- el chico estaba realmente paranoico.

-Estoy vivo, ttebayo-

-¡Yo te…!- un golpe en la cara lo detuvo.

-¡ESTOY VIVO BASTARDO!- Sasuke lo observaba, finalmente, con un asombro total. ¿Pero qué mierda había hecho?, acababa de golpearlo. Estaba a punto de disculparse cuando un puño que sinceramente no esperaba, se estrello contra su mejilla izquierda sin tanta fuerza como hubiera previsto.

-Naruto- se concentro en las facciones de Sasuke, no se veía molesto en realidad; más bien se veía aliviado. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que no había estado sosteniendo el peso del pelinegro por completo, seguramente se había estado apoyando en su pierna sana, pero ahí pareció que el otro se quedo sin fuerzas.

-¡SASUKE!- gritó asustado.

-Idiota- susurro el otro.

-Sasuke- soltó con la tranquilidad de regreso a él juntando más sus cuerpos y entonces supo que se había quedado dormido. Aún podía sentir los latidos del corazón del otro, su acompasada respiración, su templada piel.

¡Sasuke estaba vivo!

-Tráelo aquí Naruto- no había notado a su abuela observándolo, se sintió algo avergonzado.

Recostó al dormido chico con una delicadeza que nunca pensó que podría usar y menos en el bastardo sin corazón pero…

Cuando se aparto del cuerpo del otro, una blanca mano se aferro a la suya por unos segundos para luego soltarlo, cayendo esta sin más.

-Es mejor que te quedes aquí- escuchó a la rubia. –El veneno que hay en su cuerpo ya no lo va a matar, pero le va a provocar alucinaciones como lo de antes, seguramente te vio como a la persona que asesino, pero al parecer eres su antídoto o alguna de esas cursilerías que les encanta a los Dioses-

¿Sasuke había asesinado a alguien?

-Después hablaremos del hecho de que te acostaste con un doncel de la tribu Uchiha- las palabras de la mujer lo sacaron de su preocupación por el ojinegro.

-¿¡QUÉ! ¡YO NO…!- fue lo que dijo al tiempo que pensaba que Sasuke realmente era un Uchiha.

-Sí tú- la mujer dejo escapar una risa sarcástica. –Como si fuera a creer que no lo hiciste, y no dudes que para este momento los sabios ya lo saben todo, vamos que toda la tribu se entero al verte llegar así- concluyó Tsunade para luego salir de la tienda.

¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda!... Él no se había acostado con Sasuke, además Sasuke no era un doncel, ¡maldición!

Aunque, le dio un rápido vistazo al otro, ahora que lo veía bien… No, imposible.

Se quedo ahí ocupando espacio en la tienda sin saber qué hacer realmente. El pelinegro comenzó a respirar agitadamente, se levanto para ir a buscar a su abuela.

-No- lo escucho susurrar en su inconsciencia, debía ser una pesadilla. Se sentó de nueva cuenta y no pudo impedirle a su mano ir y acariciar la mejilla izquierda del chico, ese simple contacto hizo que el sueño del ojinegro se volviera tranquilo de nuevo.

Sonrió aliviado, luego se alejo bruscamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ¿Por qué demonios estaba siendo tan bueno con el otro?

Recordó la sensación de perderlo. Dos años de no verlo, un año de creer que Sasuke nunca más se cruzaría en su camino y justo cuando lo volvía a encontrar… se le muere. Eso en definitiva era odio demostrado de los Dioses hacia su persona

Imaginar un mundo sin Sasuke… No.

Se recostó a un lado del malherido con un espacio no despreciable de separación.

-No te vayas- murmuro.

…

-¡Buenos días, Naruto!- la voz escandalosa de su madre lo despertó colocándose en una posición listo para atacar.

-¡Mamá!- ahí recordó que no debía hacer ruido. -Vas a despertar a Sasuke- susurro.

-No te preocupes, mamá me dijo que no despertará hasta dentro de una semana al menos- no supo que responder a eso. –Es realmente hermoso, aunque este tan golpeado no pierde su atractivo- la mujer estaba excesivamente cerca del pelinegro.

-¡Mamá, apártate!- dijo molesto del acoso de su madre.

-Oh así que es él-

-¡Papá!- ¿Por qué nunca notaba cuando su rubio padre llegaba? -¿Qué no estabas en la tribu Sabaku?-

-Sí, pero ya volví-

-Eso es obvio- dijo la pelirroja.

-Así que él es el misterioso chico del lago, tienes buen gusto Naruto-

¿Cómo lo supo?

-Cariño- la ojiverde le hablo. – ¿Es el chico del que estas enamorado?- Ambos padres esperaban pataletas, negaciones, enojo, la cabeza de su hijo explotando como si hubiera sido aplastada por la pata de un elefante… pero en definitiva no esperaban silencio, su hijo no les regresaba si quiera la mirada.

-Naruto... a ti realmente…-

-No lo sé- contesto al instante. Dio un rápido vistazo al chico inconsciente preguntándose si Sasuke no sería de esos que se hacen los dormidos para escuchar conversaciones ajenas, como él cuando era un niño y creía que sus padres escondían un tesoro… ¡Carne a montones, un paraíso! Y así podría saber la ubicación… cuando niño le parecía bastante creíble.

-Hijo- su padre lo llamo, se veía muy serio. No entendía que estaba pasando para que su viejo se pusiera así. -¿Qué significa este chico para ti?-

Esa era una extraña pregunta que lo tomo por sorpresa.

Durante dos años se estuvo cuestionando porque gastaba su tiempo pensando en el pelinegro, se golpeaba en la cara cada vez que se descubría a sí mismo anhelando volverlo a ver o se daba contra un árbol cuando recreaba la voz del otro y es que muchas veces creía que realmente estaba ahí, comenzando a buscarlo como idiota hasta que entendía que en realidad Sasuke no estaba.

Aún no entendía lo que sentía por el ojinegro, se negaba a creer que le gustaba ya ni se diga de "amor", tanto tiempo negándolo, tanto tiempo... sin embargo el día anterior…

Se encontraba demasiado confundido como para hablar y aún si no lo estuviera no estaba planeando contárselo a sus padres así como si nada, pero la mirada del hombre le dio a entender que algo no estaba bien. La pregunta no había sido por metiche si no por una razón que su progenitor estaba omitiendo decir.

-Yo…- fue por ello que se lleno de valor. –Sasuke no me gusta…- y lo dijo. - al menos eso es lo que pensaba pero…-

"Cuando creí que había muerto…"

-Sasuke es… importante… para mí- de eso si estaba seguro.

-Entiendo- exclamo su padre con la misma actitud. Kushina estaba igual de confundida que su hijo por el curioso comportamiento de su esposo, pero por otra parte, ¡Su bebé estaba enamorado!

El rubio mayor sonrió.

–Me conformo con eso por ahora- le dio un corto, pero lleno de amor, beso a su esposa y camino fuera de la tienda. –Tengo que hablar con los sabios-

-Voy con tu padre- dijo colocando un beso en la mejilla de su primogénito, para ella esas palabras dichas por el hombre que amaba, le habían aclarado todo. –Me alegra que hayas encontrado a la persona que los Dioses destinaron para ti, Naruto- el veinteañero se sonrojo por completo.

-¿¡Cuál persona destinada!- gritó para luego arrepentirse por hacer tanto relajo con un Sasuke herido al lado. Lo último que observo en el rostro de su madre fue una sonrisa misteriosa, ahí recordó que su progenitora soñaba con el futuro. -¿¡Viste algo!-

-Nos vemos Amor, no olvides desayunar- fue toda su respuesta terminando de irse.

Regreso su atención a Sasuke, en serio el pelinegro era su… se rasco la cabeza irritado.

-Esto es muy complicado- como si un animal lo hubiera atacado de improvisto recordó lo que hacía antes de encontrarse con Sasuke.

¡Kenta había aparecido!, estaba con Sasuke, ¿Por qué estaban juntos?

_Él salvo a Kenta_

Eso había dicho el peque… entonces el pelinegro había salvado al niño de esos tipos, ¿Por eso estaba ahí?

¡Iruka!, ¿estaría bien?

Kakashi iba a matarlo de seguro.

Quería ir a ver a Iruka, pero no podía dejar al ojinegro ahí solo.

-Buenos Días, Naruto- no esperaba el saludo de la pelinegra.

-¡Shizune!- contesto desesperado. – ¿Iruka está bien, ttebayo?-

-¿Iruka? Sí, está bien… bueno, dentro de lo que cabe con 8 meses- dijo sonriendo. –Ahora está en su tienda descansando-

-Necesito ir a disculparme- la pelinegra lo observo unos segundos tal vez esperando una explicación de por qué disculparse, pero Naruto estaba demasiado concentrado en ir con el castaño que no le paso por la cabeza dar razones de su extraño comportamiento.

-De acuerdo, yo cuido del chico- dijo refiriéndose a Sasuke.

-¡Gracias!- dijo mientras salía corriendo.

…

Suspiró con cansancio al saber lo que le esperaba al reunirse con los sabios.

-¡Minato!- Kushina corría a su encuentro. –Yo iré contigo- le sonrió suavemente a su esposa mientras le daba una caricia en el cabello.

-Va a ser difícil, ¿No crees?-

-Pero tenemos que lograrlo- dijo la mujer con decisión. –Ahora que por fin los Dioses les permitieron encontrarse otra vez- el rubio asintió convencido. –Tenemos que ayudar a nuestro hijo a ser feliz, hacerle esto más fácil es lo mejor, sobre todo porque no será su único problema-

-¿En serio tendrán muchos problemas?- cuestiono. En sus facciones podía verse la preocupación.

-Realmente no he visto mucho, pero por lo poco que sé…- no completo la frase y en cambio se acercó a abrazar a la persona que le pertenecía y a la cual pertenecía.

-Vamos a ir a hablar con los sabios, pero ¿crees que es lo mejor?, es decir, que tal si ellos en realidad no…-

-Tú lo viste- Lo interrumpió. -Naruto está completamente perdido por ese doncel, y lo hubieras visto ayer, la angustia con la que le pedía a mamá que lo salvara, creí que moriría junto con el chico- exclamo entre preocupada y molesta. - No sé qué siente el doncel en estos momentos pero quien podría no enamorarse de nuestro guapisisisímo hijo- concluyó enérgica y confiada contagiando al hombre, colocándole una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Me sorprendió mucho que Naruto no se pusiera a hacer un berrinche al preguntarle si ese chico le gustaba, en verdad está enamorado- la pelirroja asintió varias veces.

-¿Quién está enamorado?- pregunto una voz masculina conocida.

-¡Papá!- exclamo Kushina.

-¡Jiraiya!- ese fue Minato.

-¡Hola!- Saludó mientras se acercaba a besar la mejilla de su hija. -¿Y bien?, ¿Quién está enamorado?- la pareja ni siquiera sabía que el peliblanco había vuelto.

Jiraiya había ido a cazar en solitario hacía unas tres semanas diciendo que quería probar si aún tenía valor como hombre y por esa sonrisa radiante, seguramente le había ido bien.

-Pues…- hasta ahí llego el rubio, siendo interrumpido por su impaciente mujer.

-Naruto está enamorado- hablo para sorpresa del abuelo.

-¿De verdad?, No me lo esperaba, ¿y quién es la afortunada?-

-En realidad-

-Es afortunado, un doncel- termino Minato, completando la frase de la ojiverde. El peliblanco estaba que no se la creía.

-¿Pero de quién habrá sacado esas mañas?- preguntó algo molesto de que su nieto no hubiera buscado una exuberante mujer, posteriormente respiro profundo y se calmo. –bueno, bueno, si es lo que ha Naruto hace feliz, qué más da- reflexiono finalmente demostrando que tan grande era su amor por su único nieto.

-Ahí no termina la cosa papá- continuó.

-¿Todavía hay más?- la pareja afirmó con la cabeza.

-El doncel es un Uchiha-

-¡Por los Dioses!- Su nieto en definitiva no era normal. –Naruto la va a tener difícil, sobre todo con esos viejos cascarrabias que tenemos por sabios- dijo pareciendo olvidar que el mismo era un sabio, y no uno muy joven. Minato se veía más preocupado que antes y Kushina simplemente se quedo callada. –Pero para eso mi nieto tiene a su familia que lo apoya, nos vamos a encargar que acepten a ese Uchiha y tendremos boda pronto- proclamo con júbilo. Un ruido extraño lo hizo voltear hacia un árbol pero fue más bien un simple reflejo pues realmente no le dio importancia y regreso a la conversación.

-No estoy muy seguro de que haya boda en un futuro cercano- Minato estaba algo nervioso por su hijo.

-¿Cómo que no?- no entendía a Naruto para nada.

-Naruto aún está en la etapa de negación de sentimientos- expuso la madre.

-Oh, ya veo, siempre es difícil superarla, pero una vez que lo haga querrá casarse al día siguiente y que mejor que tengamos ya todo listo- una sonrisa adornaba sus facciones.

-Creo que lo mejor es que por ahora nos concentremos en que los sabios estén de acuerdo en que el Uchiha se quede a descansar-

-¿A descansar por qué?- aún tenía muchas dudas y cada vez le surgían más.

-Luego te explico papá- fue la respuesta de Kushina continuando así el camino hacia el lugar donde los sabios se encontraban.

…

Se encontraba fuera de la tienda sin atreverse a dar un paso más; de repente la pequeña peliblanca de piel morenita se aferro a su pierna. Estaba tan distraído que ni cuenta se dio de cuando había salido del lugar al que él aun no se daba el valor de entrar.

La niñita de un año y meses le sonrió infantilmente y Naruto no pudo evitar cargarla.

-¡Hola linda Eiko!-

-Manito- dijo con su corta capacidad de lenguaje imitando la forma en que su hermano mayor le decía a ese rubio.

-Eres tan linda- dijo abrazándola con cuidado. La niña soltó un ruidito de felicidad.

-¡Manito, manito!- repitió la pequeña con más felicidad.

-Naruto- se asustó al escuchar la voz seria de Kakashi, si los ojos del hombre fueran lanzas, ya las tendría bien incrustadas, desangrándose.

-Ho-Hola- el que le temblara la voz no quería decir que estaba asustado, ¡Claro que no!

-¿Naruto?- la voz de Iruka llego a sus oídos, pudiendo apreciar la curiosidad que lo embargaba. Kakashi no dijo nada, simplemente le quito a Eiko y le hizo un ademán de que entrara; no se opuso.

Al estar dentro pudo ver a Iruka sentado con una cobija cubriendo sus piernas y justo en estas, Kenta tenía su cabeza descansando con los ojos cerrados sintiendo las caricias que le proporcionaba su mamá.

-Hola Naruto- le dijo amable y alegre como siempre, regalándole una de esas cálidas sonrisas que tanto lo reconfortaban, pero esta vez no era suficiente.

-¡Hermanito!- el niño se levanto de su lugar lanzándose a abrazarlo.

-Hola Kenta- le sonrió correspondiendo la acción del pequeño. Deseo hacerlo con más energía, pero no podía.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto?- preguntó viendo a través de él como siempre.

-Lo siento, Iruka; lo siento, Kenta- dijo al fin. –Fue mi culpa, yo debía protegerlos y termine perdiendo a Kenta y yo hice que tú… te sintieras mal y…- el mini-Kakashi lo interrumpió.

-No, hermanito, fue culpa de Kenta porque Kenta quería ganar, pero Kenta se perdió y… ¡Fue culpa de Kenta!- le sonrió al niño por tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Naruto- lo llamo Iruka. –Ven- le ordeno estirando un brazo en su dirección.

El rubio dio un rápido vistazo a Kakashi, el hombre se encontraba sentado arrullando a su princesa, como él le llamaba, no parecía estar en desacuerdo con que se acercará al castaño, así que lo hizo.

Se sentó junto al moreno mientras tomaba la mano que le ofrecía

-Naruto- comenzó -¿Amas a ese doncel?-

¿Por qué todo el mundo le preguntaba eso?, no amaba a Sasuke y además ese bastardo no era un doncel y…

¿Por qué mierda su corazón latía tan fuerte?

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, sonrojándose mientras agachaba la cabeza. Iruka estaba sonriendo, estaba seguro de eso. Sintió como apretaban su mano con un poco de fuerza.

-Creo que todo esto paso para que te reencontraras con ese doncel y lo salvaras- eso lo sorprendió por lo que regreso la mirada al castaño. –Me alegra que te encontraras nuevamente con tu persona especial- estaba a punto de negarlo todo, pero el moreno no se lo permitió. –No tienes que disculparte, después de todo Kenta es bastante competitivo lo que lo lleva a meterse en problemas todo el tiempo y el que lo encontró al final fuiste tú- hizo una pequeña pausa para observar a su pequeño hijo y continuó. –Siempre voy a confiar en ti Naruto, nunca me has decepcionado y nunca lo vas a hacer- el rubio no pudo evitar que sus ojos se pusieran acuosos, ni siquiera sabía que esas eran las palabras que necesitaba, pero así era.

Iruka era una de las dos personas que siempre sabían que decirle. La otra era su madre.

Se lanzo a abrazar al castaño teniendo cuidado con su vientre.

-Nunca voy a permitir que les pase algo malo y…- decía con algo de desesperación.

-Está bien, Naruto- le dijo sonriendo mientras rompían el abrazo.

-Shizune me dijo que estabas bien, pero ¿realmente estas bien?- preguntó regresando a su habitual actitud Narutezca.

-Sí, estoy bien, Tsunade-sama siempre me regaña. Dice que no me tomo las cosas con calma, como debería- dijo con una sonrisa que demostraba un poco de vergüenza. Naruto le regreso el gesto.

Hablaron un rato más de trivialidades.

-Deberías regresar ya con tu doncel, no creo que quieras dejarlo mucho tiempo solo, ¿verdad?-

-Iruka, él no es mío y no es un doncel, ttebayo- se apresuro a aclarar.

-Vamos Naruto- dijo mientras reía.

-¿Qué quieren decir con que es tuyo, hermanito?- ahí la risa del moreno acabo.

-Eh…- parecía que no sabía que decir realmente.

-¡Shuyo, shuyo!- repetía la pequeña en brazos de su padre. Por suerte el niño cambio de tema.

-¡Ah!, ¿Cómo se llama el hermanito que salvo a Kenta?-

-Se llama Sasuke- sonrió al decirlo.

-Entonces ve a cuidar de Sasuke, si se despierta se va a asustar, después de todo no conoce a nadie más que a ti- le dijo Iruka con un tono que no dejaba pensar que lo estaba corriendo o algo parecido. Naruto asintió y justo cuando estaba saliendo hablo.

-¡Pero él no es mío y tampoco he tenido sexo con él!- eso lo hizo ver un tanto paranoico.

-Nadie a dicho eso- le contesto entre divertido y nervioso.

-¿Qué es sexo, mamá?- preguntó Kenta.

-checho, checho- dijo la niña.

"Uy" Fue el pensamiento del ojiazul.

-Nos vemos- salió al fin y comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda dónde se encontraba Sasuke.

-Naruto- no esperaba que Kakashi lo siguiera.

El peligris aún se veía molesto, la verdad no era algo para sorprenderse, después de todo el que Iruka no estuviera enojado no quería decir que Kakashi no lo estuviera. Realmente no lo sorprendió el golpe que lo hizo caer al suelo. Varias personas los vieron, pero nadie hizo nada realmente. La tribu sabía como se llevaban esos dos y Kakashi jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño al rubio… al menos no tanto.

-Iruka te quiere tanto que es capaz de perdonar cualquier cosa que le hagas- escucho al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba la sangre proveniente de su labio roto. El mayor dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones, relajándose. –Aun confío en ti, Naruto, pero si vuelves a hacer algo idiota que ponga en peligro la vida de mi familia te mato, ¿está claro?- el ojiazul supo que no era una amenaza vacía. Asintió con velocidad. –Bien- se dejo caer junto al más joven. –Un doncel ¿eh?-

-Sasuke no…- estaba a punto de negar que… la verdad ya ni sabía que estaba negando, pero lo haría. Desgraciadamente, Kakashi lo ignoró.

-Y además Uchiha, tú sí que sabes escoger pareja- Naruto ya estaba completamente convencido, sus suposiciones eran correctas, Sasuke pertenecía a la tribu Uchiha.

-¡Sasuke no es mi pareja!-

-Me sorprendes Naruto, no tenía idea de que fueras tan bueno, mira que tener sexo con un Uchiha, ¡no cualquiera!-

-¡QUE YO NO…!- se estaba enojando, bueno ya lo estaba.

-pero la tendrás difícil- ignorado de nueva cuenta. –Los sabios debieron haberse enterado de que hay un Uchiha aquí, tú dramática entrada de ayer no dejo que pasará desapercibido- se sintió avergonzado. –Y todo en el chico dice que es un Uchiha, los sabios no van a aceptar de buenas a primeras que se quede aquí-

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡Pero que se creen esos viejos!- se alteró poniéndose de pie con rapidez. – ¡Me van a escuchar!-

-Espera, ¡Naruto!- dejo de poner atención al que alguna vez fue su maestro, apresurándose en llegar a su destino. Entro sin más a la tienda dónde se encontraban los sabios y empezó a hablar sin más.

No iban a echar a Sasuke así como así, de eso se encargaba él.

- ¡No voy a permitir que saquen a Sasuke de la tribu…!-

-Naruto- no puso atención al llamado.

-Siempre hemos sido una tribu que ayuda al que lo necesita, ahora me van a decir que a él no lo van a ayudar por ser un Uchiha- cuestiono molesto.

-Naruto- ni siquiera escucho que alguien lo llamaba, sólo podía ver las caras serias de los sabios y la divertida de su abuelo.

-Él salvo a Kenta y ¿así le vamos a agradecer?, ¿corriéndolo de la tribu sin más?, ¿Qué clase de viejos amargados son usted…?- no pudo terminar pues un golpe en su cabeza lo interrumpió.

-¡Te estoy hablando Naruto, dattebayo!- al fin puso atención a su madre.

-¡Mamá!... ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¡Papá!- había olvidado que el rubio mayor había dicho algo de ir a hablar con los viejitos.

-Estábamos haciendo lo mismo que tú Naruto- contestó su padre.

-Naruto- Hiruzen pidió su atención, la cual obtuvo al instante. –Tus padres vinieron a hablar con nosotros a favor de que ese Uchiha se quede. Antes de que irrumpieras, estábamos a punto de de votar para ver quién está de acuerdo con que el chico se quede- vaya, que momento tan incomodo, Naruto solo atino a reír con nerviosismo mientras rascaba su nuca.

-Muy bien, los que estén a favor, levanten la mano- (Nota: parecen niños votando si comerán pizza en la posada), después de esto Jiraiya levanto inmediatamente la mano, al tiempo que Hiruzen lo hacía, después de ellos Koharu fue la siguiente y finalmente Homura mostro que estaba de acuerdo, el único que ni siquiera hizo ademán de levantar la mano fue Danzo, lo cual era de esperarse.

-Mayoría a favor, el chico se quedará- dijo Jiraiya feliz.

-Pero sólo hasta que se recupere- dijo Danzo mostrando su irritación.

Naruto se conformo con eso por ahora.

…

Dio un salto esquivando al jabalí que intentaba embestirlo. Una certera patada golpeo en la retaguardia del animal, con lo cual solo logro molestarlo más. La bestia corrió de nuevo hacia él.

-¡Ahora!- gritó. Las lanzas comenzaron a incrustarse en el cuerpo del jabalí, finalmente cayó haciendo temblar ligeramente el suelo. Sus amigos comenzaron a salir de sus escondites.

-¡Hoy cenaremos jabalí!- hablo Kiba entusiasta. Naruto realmente no se veía muy feliz como normalmente estaría, solamente se acerco al animal caído y comenzó a quitarle una a una las lanzas.

Un golpe hizo que la cara de Naruto se estrellara contra el cadáver del jabalí, exactamente en la retaguardia del animal.

-¡Maldición Kiba, dattebayo!- volteo molesto a ver al castaño.

-Naruto, no puedes pensar en tu novio cuando estas con nosotros-

-¿¡Cuál novio, idiota!- Kiba se quedo en silencio para luego girar a mirar al chico de mayor peso.

–Oye Chouji ¿recuerdas la cara de pánico de Naruto?- el esposo de Ino se presiono las mejillas y comenzó a correr en círculos con voz graciosa.

-¡Auxilio abuela Tsunade, auxilio!- Kiba reía al igual que Sai.

-Ya déjenlo, que problemáticos-

-Nosotros pensando que te rechazó una sexy mujer y en realidad fue un sexy doncel-

-¿¡Por qué creen que me rechazaron! ¡Nadie me ha rechazado!- Él que siempre había sido positivo comenzaba a creer que ya no lo era de tanto "no" que decía últimamente.

-Entonces realmente ya tuviste sexo con él- cuestiono Sai con seriedad. Todos estaban inusualmente callados esperando una respuesta, se encontraban en modo "viejas en pleno chisme".

-¡No, dattebayo!- hubo un suspiro general de decepción. –Viejas metiches- les dijo molesto.

-Cuidado con las ofensas, amante de donceles- hablo Kiba dándole frente al rubio, parecía que estaban a punto de darse de golpes.

Shino se había mantenido al margen, pero al ver que estaban por pelear, tomo al castaño de un brazo alejándolo del ojiazul.

-Naruto- hablo Shikamaru. –Sólo tratan de hacerte sentir mejor- el nombrado volteo a ver al de coleta alta. –Desde que trajiste al doncel, has estado peor que antes y entendemos por qué, si Temari no despertara estaría igual- Naruto dirigió su mirada al piso, ya habían pasado cuatro días, Tsunade siempre lo golpeaba y le decía que mínimo duraría así una semana pero quería que Sasuke despertara ya.

-Estoy bien, sólo he estado pensando-

-Y eso es precisamente lo que nos preocupa- Sai simplemente ignoro las miradas asesinas hacia su persona.

-bastardo- le dijo el rubio. Inesperadamente el ojiazul puso su atención en un punto indefinido.

-¿Naruto?- lo llamo Kiba, pero no contesto.

-Está despierto- murmuro.

-¿Qué?- cuestiono una voz que no alcanzo a reconocer.

-¡Está despierto!- grito mientras zarandeaba a Kiba para luego soltarlo y salir corriendo sin alcanzar a ver como este era atrapado por Shino.

…

Percibía un dulce aroma. El clima estaba templado y a lo lejos escuchaba voces, eran personas hablando y risas infantiles, una suave caricia del viento lo refresco, esa sensación fue agradecida por su cuerpo.

Lentamente sus memorias fueron llegando.

Soy Sasuke, tribu Uchiha, mis padres, Itachi, Orochimaru, muerte, Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo, un niño… Naruto.

Abrió los ojos. No reconoció en dónde se encontraba, se levanto rápidamente, pero sintió dolor en el costado izquierdo. Un quejido salió de entre sus labios mientras llevaba una mano a presionar la herida intentando mitigar esa molesta sensación. Un nuevo dolor pero ahora proveniente de su pierna lo hizo soltar un gruñido evitando la salida de un sonoro grito tratando de mantener su orgullo, un orgullo que ahora poco le importaba, pero la costumbre lo hacía actuar así.

-Tranquilo, es mejor que te acuestes y descanses- volteo a su derecha, ni aunque lo amenazaran aceptaría que estaba asustado, pero así era. El sentimiento desapareció al ver a un doncel castaño con un vientre que demostraba su avanzado estado.

¿Por qué sentía que lo había visto antes?

-¿Quién eres tú?- hablo tratando de sonar amenazante, pero se sorprendió de escuchar su rasposa voz. Un ataque de tos lo ataco.

-Tranquilo- suaves caricias en su espalda fue lo que sintió. Un recipiente fue puesto junto a su boca, pero él se movió.

Ni loco tomaba algo, no sabía ni dónde estaba.

-Es solo agua- le dijo aquel doncel. Pero lo ignoro. El castaño tomo un poco del contenido del recipiente y luego se lo acerco a él nuevamente. –Ves, no tiene nada malo, es bueno para ti- esa amable sonrisa del otro lo convenció, además en realidad tenía mucha sed por lo que comenzó a tomar. –Eso es, muy bien- le estaba hablando como si fuera un bebé, frunció el ceño. El otro rió. –Te hable como a un niño ¿verdad?- no necesito responder. –Lo siento, es la costumbre- ese moreno tenía una bonita sonrisa. Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo, por suerte el otro hablo nuevamente –Quería darte las gracias por salvar a Kenta-

¿Kenta?

-El niño de pelo blanco- siguió al ver, seguramente, su cara de confusión.

La imagen del pequeño llorando vino a él.

"Así que su nombre era Kenta". Pensó.

-Es mi hijo- continuo el mayor y fue entonces que recordó dónde había visto a ese tipo. Abrazando al niño y a ese hombre. ¿Ellos lo habían traído ahí?, entonces Naruto…

En ese momento se convenció de que tuvo una simple alucinación del ojiazul. Se sintió estúpido por pensar en el rubio cuando creía estar a punto de morir, se abría golpeado por tal idiotez si fuera de esas personas que se dejan llevar por lo primero que llega a su cabeza… como Naruto.

Una sensación extraña que nació en su corazón y se extendió por su pecho, lo invadió. No entendía que podía ser, pero positiva no era.

-¿Dónde estoy?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar ignorando las sensaciones de su cuerpo.

-Estás en la tribu Uzumaki- ¿la tribu que su padre siempre atacaba?

_Nosotros tenemos que ser más fuertes que los Uzumaki._

Es lo que le había escuchado decirle a Itachi una vez.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?- fue su siguiente pregunta. Iruka estaba a punto de contestar cuando alguien irrumpió en la tienda.

Sasuke lo observo. Frente a él había un hombre de rubios cabellos, unos atrayentes ojos azules, de cuerpo musculoso pero sin llegar a ser exagerado, piel de un color trigueño, parecía tener unos veinte años y aún así poseía unas graciosas y cálidas facciones algo aniñadas, una radiante sonrisa ocupaba espacio en su rostro.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó y el llamado no pudo evitar que su cuerpo diera un pequeño salto al ser sacado de su ensimismamiento. No tuvo ni tiempo de darse una cachetada mental por quedarse como idiota viendo al rubio, pues ese mismo hombre se aferro a su cuerpo. No esperaba ese abrazo.

Odio a su corazón por acelerarse, a su rostro por sonrojarse y a él mismo por sentirse feliz.

-¡Sasuke!, ¡despertaste, despertaste!- el pelinegro le dio un pellizco al ojiazul. -¡Ah!, ¡bastardo!, ¿Por qué me pellizcas?- aunque el rubio rompió el abrazo, no se alejo, pues mantenía las manos en contacto con los brazos del pelinegro.

Fue entonces cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de que ese Naruto, era el real.

Su corazón latió aún más fuerte.

…

-Tengo que decirles Lee-

-Pero eso puede meter en problemas a Naruto-

-Por favor Lee, todo el mundo ama a Naruto, los sabios no le van a hacer nada, no pueden, pero yo no puedo permitir que ese tonto arruine su vida casándose con ese Uchiha y estoy segura que los sabios no dejaran que eso pase, hay demasiado odio entre las tribus-

-¿Estás segura de lo que escuchaste, Sakura? Tal vez sólo es un error-

-No, estoy segura, lo escuche del mismo Jiraiya-sama-

-Pero Sakura, Naruto no te va a perdonar-

-No Lee, lo entenderá algún día, entenderá que lo estoy salvando de su error-

…

Este fue un capítulo un tanto tranquilo =)

Hay un par de cosas que tengo que decir:

Primero, ¡Gracias por los reviews!

Segundo, sip, Kushina es hija de Tsunade y Jiraiya.

Tercero, Minato no es un Uzumaki... en el siguiente se explicará su origen :D

Cuarto, Sakura no es mala realmente :)

Quinto, ¿Se fijaron que salió el tercer Hokage? :D

Sexto, Kakashi e Iruka no pierden el tiempo *¬* ¿No creen?

Séptimo y último, ¿Qué opinan de que ponga ShinoKiba oficialmente?

Espero y les haya gustado ;D


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto no me pertenede :D

Agradecimiento especial a ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS por comentar aunque llevo mucho sin actualizar.

Cuando hay fiesta los niños van a dormir, lo digo por si después de leer el capítulo se preguntan donde rayos quedaron los mocosos... ya lo entenderán :D

* * *

><p>Había tantas cosas que Naruto quería preguntarle a Sasuke, ¿Dónde había estado?, ¿por qué había desaparecido?, ¿se encontraba bien?, ¿qué había estado haciendo?, ¿qué hacía cuando encontró a Kenta?, ¿se encontraba bien?, ¿realmente era un Uchiha?, ¿era un doncel?, ¿¡Se encontraba bien!?... esos y más cuestionamientos se aglomeraban en su mente, sin embargo de su boca no salía absolutamente nada y es que no podía dejar de observar a Sasuke quien le regresaba la mirada, era él o con los años el pelinegro se había puesto más… atractivo.<p>

Se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó el ojinegro pensando seguramente que ya se había vuelto loco. Triste Naruto que no sabía que en realidad Sasuke desde hacía tiempo pensaba aquello.

-Nada- se apresuro a contestar poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Estás seguro?, porque yo creo que tú…-

- ¿Sabes quién soy?- La duda le estaba desgarrando por dentro, sí, se lanzo y abrazo al ojinegro como si fueran los mejores amigos, aún no podía creer que realmente lo había abrazado con tanta confianza, pero Sasuke en ningún momento dio señales de recordarlo, ¿Qué tal si lo había olvidado en estos 2 años?

El pelinegro lo escudriñaba con esos atrayentes ojos suyos, silencioso, impasible, concentrado en sus pensamientos, tan orgulloso, los golpes en su rostro no le quitaban impacto a su postura, Naruto comenzaba a sentirse más y más nervioso.

-Ya sabía que eras idiota, pero esto… felicidades estúpido, has sobrepasado tus propios niveles de idiotez- y ahí estaban de nuevo sus comentarios mordaces, solo ese Uchiha podía utilizar idiota y estúpido en la misma oración y no se oía… idiota o estúpido.

Y sin poder o querer darse cuenta del por qué, Naruto no contesto con ofensas, gritos o golpes como el pelinegro hubiera esperado, el rubio puso una sonrisa imbécil y sin poder siquiera pensar en evitar que las palabras escaparan de su boca como el agua que salía por entre una represa mal hecha por los castores, hablo.

-Realmente estoy muy feliz de volver a verte- Ahí el ojiazul se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y más importante, el tono con el que lo había dicho, como si fuera retardado o algo; tal vez debería comenzar a buscar ramas para ponérselas en su gran bocota. Una cosa era lanzarse a abrazar al otro y otra muy diferente era decirle con palabras esa frase que insinuaba que lo había extrañado.

El sonrojo apareciendo lentamente en el rostro del pelinegro lo dejo completamente idiotizado… bueno no tan completamente pues fue capaz de ver la cara de diversión de Iruka que intentaba por todos los medios no dejar escapar una risa al ver su patética actuación, quién sabe qué cara de imbécil había puesto para que el moreno se estuviera entreteniendo a lo grande.

-eh…- dejo escapar el castaño logrando que Sasuke pusiera su atención en él. –Iré a buscar a Tsunade-sama-

-Yo iré- se apresuró a decir el ojiazul al tiempo que se levantaba y se alejaba del lugar sin dar lugar a replicas. Oh sí, el gran Naruto, futuro líder de la tribu Uzumaki, había huido cobardemente, había estado esperando esto por días, quedándose despierto toda la noche observando el rostro durmiente del Uchiha anhelando con todas sus fuerzas que despertara, justo cuando lo hacía corría como niñito a querer esconderse en la tienda de sus padres. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan patético?

Dio un suspiro. Iría a buscar a su abuela, la llevaría a que examinara a Sasuke, correría a todos del lugar y después tendría una larga plática con ese bastardo, ¡claro que sí!, porque Naruto no era un cobarde.

Pensó y siguió su camino a la tienda de su abuela.

…

-Mamá- llamo un pequeño niño peliblanco de 6 años mientras entraba en la tienda.

-Kenta- contesto el castaño sorprendido de ver a su pequeño ahí. El chiquillo se olvido de su progenitor al momento de ver al ojinegro.

-¡Hermanito Sasuke!- exclamó jubiloso. El nombrado no podía dejar de pensar en el "hermanito" que el niño había puesto antes de su nombre.

¿Por qué hermanito?

El pequeño lo miraba sonriente pero su expresión cambio a una llena de tristeza. –Lo siento hermanito Sasuke- el moreno no puso mucha atención a la disculpa, más bien se concentro en la palabra hermano en diminutivo que el mocoso usaba. –Por culpa de Kenta esos tipos malos lastimaron a hermanito Sasuke- el niño guardo silencio unos momentos y el pelinegro pensó que debía decir algo para reconfortarlo, después se dio cuenta de que él no era así, ni siquiera sabía como hacerlo…

Su madre en definitiva sabría que decir… siempre lo sabía.

–Pero…- el mocoso continúo sacándolo de sus pensamientos. –Kenta entrenará y se hará muy fuerte para poder proteger a hermanito Sasuke- nunca había escuchado a alguien abusar tanto de esa palabra, además, ¿cómo era eso de que lo protegería? –Y… cuando Kenta sea grande… me casaré con hermanito Sasuke- el Uchiha no pudo mantener su rostro imperturbable al escuchar aquello, la risa de Iruka invadió el lugar.

Kenta se puso completamente rojo y salió de la tienda completamente avergonzado.

-Voy a buscarlo y a traerte algo de comida, debes tener hambre- le dijo el moreno saliendo del lugar al igual que su hijo.

¡El niño quería casarse con él!... eso era ser precoz.

Dejando a un lado al futuro violador de adultos (?), se concentro en el hecho de que estaba en la tribu Uzumaki… él era un Uchiha… bueno, considerando que había que resaltar la palabra "era"; ciertamente él ya no pertenecía a la tribu Uchiha.

Bajo la cabeza observando sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo y un sorpresivo descubrimiento lo ataco como un relámpago partiendo un árbol por la mitad.

¡Naruto era un Uzumaki!

Levanto el rostro rápidamente con los ojos bien abiertos. Tenía que salir de ahí en ese mismo instante, simplemente no podía, no debía, ¡no podía quedarse!

Hizo un ligero movimiento a punto de ponerse de pie y el dolor lo dejo inmóvil; su rostro permanecía imperturbable aunque un tanto pálido, su boca estaba cerrada sin dejar salir un gruñido, grito o queja, sus manos se encontraban apoyadas en el suelo, sus piernas estiradas, se encontraba sentado con la espalda recta, parecía alguien que simplemente acababa de despertar de su siesta de la tarde, pero si Sasuke realizara sus verdaderos deseos se encontraría retorciéndose en el suelo por el dolor que había sentido, llorando, gritando y suplicando que alguien terminara con su sufrimiento en ese instante.

Lamentablemente sus pensamientos implorantes por un alma puritana que lo asesinara fueron interrumpidos al concentrarse en la mujer que entraba a la tienda donde él se encontraba. Era una mujer de cabello rubio arreglado graciosamente en dos coletas bajas, sus ojos eran de un color que realmente no tenía ganas de procesar, tenía un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado y un "encantador" ceño fruncido. Se arrodillo a su lado y entonces fue capaz de ver a Naruto entrando también al lugar.

-Voy a revisarte niño- le dijo con voz autoritaria. Sasuke la observo con detenimiento. Si esa mujer esperaba que le asintiera sumisamente, pues simplemente nunca iba a pasar. La rubia soltó un bufido y dirigió su molesta mirada hacia Naruto. –Sal de aquí-

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué?- exigió respuestas correspondiendo con una mirada parecida a la que recibía.

-Porque voy a revisarlo y no permitiré que estés presente mientras lo revisó-

-¿Por qué no?- contesto sin ningún tacto; no estaba conforme con lo que su abuela había dicho.

-¡Un doncel!, ¡No permitiré que estés presente mientras reviso a un doncel, me vale si ya te acostaste con él!- exclamó iracunda con el ceño aún más fruncido y dejando un curioso ruidito resonando en los oídos de ambos chicos. Vaya que esa mujer tenía una voz impresionante.

Sasuke se dirigía a limpiar su manchado honor, que a esas alturas ya posiblemente solo poseía la "R" para limpiar, pero la mirada asesina que le dirigió la mujer lo dejo congelado, permitiéndole reaccionar solo con una mirada igualmente asesina y sin poder evitar la vergüenza que sentía, pasados unos segundos termino con la vista en el suelo.

Mientras tanto, a pesar del alterado estado de su familiar, Naruto, haciendo uso de su ausencia de sentido común y del sentido de supervivencia, estaba por gritar con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, asegurándose que toda la tribu escuchara, que Sasuke no era un doncel y no menos importante, que ellos no habían hecho "esto" y "aquello"; pero justo antes de hacerlo, le dio una rápida mirada al pelinegro, este se encontraba observando el piso, sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono rojizo y en definitiva trataba de mostrarse molesto, al rubio más bien le pareció que estaba haciendo un silencioso berrinche, todo su enojo desapareció al atar cabos.

Sasuke no protesto cuando le llamaron doncel y además quien conocía mejor el cuerpo humano (y no estaba hablando desde un punto de vista pervertido) que su abuela.

Fue capaz de captar las cosas de forma diferente; observo detenidamente al Uchiha, realmente sí tenía ese "no sé qué", que te hacía reconocer a un doncel.

Sasuke realmente era…

La cara de Naruto comenzó a ponerse roja por completo, orejas incluidas; había abrazado a Sasuke como si nada, ¡Abrazó a un doncel!; cargó a Sasuke en dos ocasiones, ¡Cargo a un doncel!, ¡Se peleo con un doncel!, ¡estuvo encima de un doncel!...

-Esperaré afuera- dio media vuelta al tiempo que daba un rápido vistazo al Uchiha, logrando conectar sus ojos por unos segundos; terminó por salir del lugar y sin detenerse, siguió caminado hasta adentrarse al bosque. Se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie cerca y de estar en un punto ciego para la tribu.

Recargó una de sus manos en el tronco de un árbol con la vista gacha manteniéndose en esa posición unos cuanto minutos.

-¡Por los dioses!- exclamó levantando el rostro al cielo. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?

"…tus niveles de estupidez sobrepasan por mucho los de alguien de estupidez normal…"

Volvió la vista al suelo, completamente apesadumbrado. No necesitaba recordar precisamente eso y con la voz de Sasuke.

Aspiró hondamente hasta que sus pulmones no pudieran más y luego lo soltó de sopetón.

Bueno, que importaba si Sasuke era un doncel, seguía siendo el mismo chico frígido que conoció en el lago, ¿no?

Solo deseaba que su corazón dejara de hacer eso, latir tan rápido no era bueno, al menos no si no había hecho ejercicio antes, además sentía algo extrañas las piernas, como… débiles y parecía que la fruta que había logrado comer, antes de salir corriendo a la tienda donde se encontraba Sasuke, tenía una fiesta en su estómago.

Dio unos suaves golpecitos con su puño en su pecho a la altura de su corazón, realmente quería que se detuviera.

…

-Bien- exclamó la mujer al terminar de vendarle el abdomen de nuevo. -La herida esta cicatrizando y la fractura esta sanando como debe, esperemos que siga así- se puso de pie observándolo desde arriba, eso lo incomodo un poco… bastante. –Puedes pasar Iruka- ordenó, unos cuantos segundos después el castaño hacía acto de presencia con un recipiente en sus manos y su eterna sonrisa amable. – ¿No te había dicho que descansaras?- soltó amenazantemente. Por toda respuesta, la sonrisa del otro se volvió un tanto nerviosa, posteriormente se acercó al pelinegro y dejo el recipiente a su lado.

-Es tu desayuno, Sasuke-kun- le dijo suavemente, luego se dirigió a la rubia. –Ahora me voy a descansar- dijo con nerviosismo. La mayor asintió observándolo salir de la tienda.

-Ah- soltó el Uchiha en voz baja, deteniendo al instante el movimiento de los otros dos; no era un quejido si no como el sonido que se hace al recordar algo. –Gracias por el agua y por esto- habló dirigiéndose al castaño. –Y gracias, por tratar mis heridas- esta vez le toco el turno a Tsunade de recibir un agradecimiento. Sonrió prepotentemente, mientras Iruka se deshacía en vergüenza.

-No tienes que agradecer nada Sasuke-kun- dijo el doncel mayor con amabilidad.

-Yo sólo te ayudé por que Naruto me lo pidió- contesto la mujer y salió de la tienda.

-No te tomes a mal lo que dijo, Sasuke-kun- trato de calmarlo el moreno. –Bueno, ahora sí, me voy- se despidió saliendo finalmente.

Suspiró suavemente, realmente tenía que irse de ahí.

La soledad no le duró mucho pues justamente cuando terminó ese pensamiento, Naruto entro a la tienda con exceso de confianza y se sentó a su lado, en sus manos tenía un recipiente con fruta que comía como si fuera lo más delicioso del mundo, un manjar digno de dioses o algo parecido.

Sasuke decidió comer el contenido de aquel recipiente que le habían traído mientras sentía la insistente mirada del rubio en su persona.

-¿Qué quieres?- indagó molesto, dándole frente con la mirada.

-¿Realmente estás bien?- habló casi al instante.

-¿Eh?- hubiera deseado no dejar escapar aquella exclamación que lo hacía ver hasta más humano, pero su cuerpo se dejo llevar, siempre se dejaba llevar por sus emociones cuando estaba con el rubio.

- La abuela Tsunade me dijo que estabas bien, pero… ¿realmente lo estás?- el pelinegro se perdió en esos ojos preocupados por su persona, hacía mucho que nadie lo miraba así, bueno aquellos tres se preocupaban por él, pero no se parecía a la preocupación que captaba en esos momentos, por cierto, ¿dónde estarían ahora?, esperaba que estuvieran bien. –Hey Sasuke- reaccionó al escuchar el llamado del ojiazul y sentir su cálido tacto en el hombro, lo apartó con suavidad.

-Estoy bien- Naruto lo observo detenidamente sin decir nada. Un denso silencio los absorbió durante largo rato sin que cambiaran sus posiciones. Sasuke pensó que el rubio esperaba que él dijera algo, pero tendría que esperar sentado, Pues él simplemente ansiaba el momento en que lo dejaran solo para poder irse de ahí.

-Sasuke- al levantar la vista del recipiente en sus manos que hasta ahora había tenido toda su atención, se dio cuenta de que Naruto ya no lo observaba. - ¿A dónde fueron?- ¿fueron?... ¿A quién se refería?

El ojiazul alzó la vista unos segundos, pero la apartó de nuevo.

-Quiero decir, ttebayo…- no había querido sacar a relucir su tic verbal, pero se encontraba algo nervioso -tú y los Uchiha, ¿A dónde fueron?-

"¿Los Uchiha?... ¿desparecieron?" Se preguntó el pelinegro sin poderlo creer realmente, ¿A dónde habían ido?, no tenía ni idea, pero seguramente estaban bien… debían estarlo. Su madre debía estar bien e Itachi… y también su padre. Un suave escalofrío viajó por su cuerpo al instante en que su mente le mostró la imagen tosca y seria de su padre.

"Un momento" su hilo de pensamientos se desvió al darse cuenta de algo: Naruto sabía que él era un Uchiha. Quiso saber desde cuando era que el rubio sabía aquello, ¿lo habría descubierto recién?, ¿lo sabría desde mucho antes?... tal vez… ¿Desde la primera vez que hablaron? Frunció el ceño con molestia, presionando el objeto en sus manos con fuerza.

Y si Naruto tal vez sólo le habló porque sabía quién era él…

-No necesitas saberlo- hablo con frialdad. Sintió el enojo apoderándose del ojiazul.

-Bastado, yo sólo…-

-Te digo que no necesitas saberlo- repitió usando el mismo tono de voz.

-¡Así le hablas a quién te salvo la vida, bastardo!-

Era cierto, Naruto lo salvo... pero seguramente sólo lo hizo para conocer los secretos de la tribu Uchiha a través de él, posiblemente, nunca le importo a Naruto, ni un poco.

No alcanzo a entender el porqué sintió como si pasaran un cuchillo por un lado de su corazón.

-Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras, habría sido mejor que me hubieras dejado morir, eso no haría ninguna diferencia- Sus oídos resonaron con aquel ruido sordo que creo su espalda al chocar contra el duro suelo, todas sus heridas dolieron al mismo tiempo y con la misma intensidad pero todo pasó a segundo plano al concentrarse en el otro, realmente no tenía idea de que estaba pasando, pero ahora el rubio se encontraba sobre él; tenía la mirada más molesta que nunca le había visto, sus manos se encontraban recargadas a los costados del cuerpo del pelinegro, el cual desvió la mirada unos instantes encontrando el recipiente que le fue dado por el castaño lejos de su persona. Se sentía un tanto intimidado por la mirada que recibía. Se preparo para el dolor que posiblemente sentiría luego del golpe que seguramente le proporcionaría el rubio.

-No tienes idea… de lo asustado que estaba cuando te desmayaste - dijo entrecortadamente, le estaba costando decirlo. –No tienes idea de cómo me sentí todos estos días en que no despertabas- Sasuke percibió el ligero temblor que comenzaba en el cuerpo del rubio. –Así que no me vengas ahora a decir que te hubiera dejado morir, ¡Sabes lo importante que eres para mí, ttebayo!- sinceramente no espero que le gritara aquello último, no espero nada de lo que acababa de decirle, ni que se viera así de alterado. Su rostro normalmente libre de expresiones ahora mostraba sorpresa.

Naruto comenzó a calmarse luego de dejar salir toda su frustración y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se alejo de Sasuke como si este fuera una bestia asesina come rubios idiotas y salió de la tienda, apresurado y con movimientos torpes.

Sasuke se coloco de lado con dificultad y cerró los ojos fuertemente repitiéndose una y otra vez que debía dejar de sentirse tan feliz.

…

-Naruto, iba a…- intento Kushina al ver a su hijo caminar con una tremenda rapidez parecía querer alejarse con desesperación.

-Cuida de Sasuke mamá, me voy con los chicos- la mujer rápidamente entendió que iría a cazar con todos los demás hombres que estaban realizando dicha acción en ese momento.

-Pero creí que tú…-

-Adiós mamá, te quiero- se despidió besando la mejilla de la pelirroja, se alejo aumentando su velocidad evitando así que su progenitora pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo.

-Pero y ahora que le pasa, estaba muy rojo…- la mujer cambio de una expresión preocupada a una divertida preguntándose qué habría pasado entre Naruto y el doncel de la tribu Uchiha. Decidió que haría una visita.

Entro a la tienda, donde el pelinegro se encontraba, con cara de felicidad y como si esa fuera su propia tienda.

-¡Hola, ttebayo!- exclamó feliz. El chico la observo un momento y luego comenzó a sentarse. –Lo siento- se disculpo al instante. –No sabía que estabas dormido-

-No lo estaba- explicó el ojinegro. La pelirroja asintió sonriente y se sentó junto al veinteañero. El Uchiha simplemente no entendía que hacía la mujer ahí, si mal no recordaba, era la mamá de Naruto, se sonrojó ante sus recuerdos.

Kushina suspiro repleta de felicidad, Sasuke deseo saber que le pasaba.

-Realmente eres apuesto Sasuke-kun, pero deberías sonreír más- el ojinegro pensó en mirarla feo, se contuvo. El cuerpo de la ojiverde dio un pequeño salto demostrando que había recordado algo. –Que maleducada soy, no me he presentado, soy Kushina la…-

-Es la mamá de Naruto, ¿no?- su receptora se veía sorprendida, comenzó a sentirse cada vez más incomodo.

-Así que mi Naru hablo de mí, ttebayo- la señora se veía radiante. –Dime, ¿Qué más te dijo, ttebayo?- Sasuke negó suavemente con su cabeza.

-Nada realmente, sólo sé que usted es su madre- la sonrisa de la pelirroja se volvió menos radiante pero no menos real.

-Ya- el ojinegro realmente no sabía de qué hablar con aquella mujer, se había quedado solo durante un rato y por estar pensando bobadas, se olvido de su plan de "irse en cuanto estuviera solo y nadie lo viera"; ahora solo deseaba que la mujer se fuera. –Sasuke-kun- puso atención a su emisora al ser llamado. –Quiero pedirte un favor- el doncel realmente no entendía por donde iba la cosa; aunque la otra seguía sonriendo, podía notar la seriedad emanando de ella. –No te alejes de Naruto, Sasuke-kun, no lo hagas. Él te necesita y tú lo necesitas a él- el pelinegro comenzó a negar con la cabeza sin tener idea de que decir en ese momento. La progenitora del rubio tomo sus manos con delicadeza. –Por favor Sasuke-kun, prométemelo-

La pelirroja que se encontraba frente a él, dedicándole una mirada decidida que le aseguraba que no aceptaría un no por respuesta, no se parecía en nada a su madre, esta mujer era enérgica y al parecer muy terca, pero tenía esa misma mirada dulzona con la que Mikoto lo miraba.

Se limitó a asentir, aunque en realidad sentía que no podría cumplir aquella promesa.

…

Shikamaru observó a su derecha con aburrimiento encontrándose con Chouji masticando un pedazo de carne y más allá Sai sonreía vacíamente, soltó un bostezo y ahora miro a su izquierda, Kiba tenía sus ojos puestos en el espacio abierto frente a ellos esperando a que el mastodonte que planeaban cazar todos juntos, apareciera. Por último estaba Shino, el cual veía a Kiba como si fuera la más perfecta creación de los dioses. Shino era callado y tranquilo, pero no era bueno escondiendo sus sentimientos, al menos no cuando se trataba del dueño de Akamaru, casi podía ver la saliva resbalando por las comisuras de los labios de Shino.

-¿Qué vamos a cazar?- Shikamaru regreso la vista a la derecha ya no encontrando primeramente a Chouji, sino a Naruto.

-¿Qué mierda?... Naruto, ¿Cuándo demonios llegaste?- cuestiono en un susurro alterado el amante de los perros.

-Acabo de hacerlo, aquí viene el mastodonte, yo seré la carnada- sin más salió al encuentro del enorme animal.

-Naruto, ¡espera!- pidió el de coleta perdiendo un poco la paciencia. -¡Qué problemático!- murmuro mientras observaba los agiles movimientos del rubio, los cuales habían logrado detener la caminata de la bestia, que se molestaba cada vez más por el brincoteo del ojiazul.

Naruto corrió hacía la retaguardia del animal y ayudándose por la cola, logro llegar al lomo del mastodonte.

Shikamaru suspiró afligido, dio un suave movimiento con su mano, era la señal para ir y ayudar al rubio a acabar con el animal.

Luego de varias horas de lucha se encontraban todos descansando en el fresco pasto a un lado del ahora cadáver.

Naruto se levantó suavemente, terminando sentado con las manos recargadas en el piso. Sai lo imitó con la diferencia de que no se quedo sentado mucho tiempo sino que se puso de pie, camino hasta el rubio para luego sentarse a su lado.

-Muy bien, Naruto, ¿Por qué estás aquí?, creí que estarías teniendo sexo duro con el Uchiha- en cualquier otro momento todos se habrían quejado de la poca delicadeza del pelinegro, pero la verdad es que todos querían conocer la respuesta. –Ya sabes, con tu pene en su…-

-¡Sai!- le detuvo el ojiazul con un tono que usaría un padre para con su hijo cuando este último estaba haciendo un travesura que pronto haría que los nervios del mayor se salieran de control. Posterior a la amenaza silenciosa, Naruto sonrió radiantemente. –Iré a ese río- dijo apuntando al lugar donde se encontraba aquel camino de agua. – Para lavar la lanza y mis manos- callo esperando una respuesta por parte de sus camaradas, ante aquella falta de sonido camino sin más hacía su destino.

Shikamaru suspiro al sentir las miradas en su persona.

-Ya voy- exclamo desganado mientras se ponía de pie, a estas alturas la resignación era su mejor opción.

Camino durante corto tiempo y pudo encontrar al rubio de cuclillas al tiempo que lavaba sus manos.

-¿Por qué siempre te mandan a ti?- lo cuestionaron sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Al parecer ellos creen que tú me escuchas- fue su rápida respuesta, Naruto asintió mientras apretaba sus labios. El castaño se acerco a su futuro líder, terminando por acuclillarse a su lado y no agrego nada más.

-¿No vas a preguntarme nada?- cuestiono el ojiazul un tanto molesto por aquel silencio.

-Una cosa es que acepte venir hasta acá y otra muy diferente es que te exija respuestas- el silencio los invadió nuevamente. Naruto se veía muy frustrado, Shikamaru creyó que explotaría y comenzaría a despotricar contra todo y todos, en cambio dejo salir un suspiro y se recostó de espaldas, doblando los brazos y descansando sus manos debajo de su cabeza.

-¿Recuerdas el lago más cercano a la tribu?- cuestiono, el castaño no sabía a dónde iba aquello pero decidió seguirle la corriente, parecía querer desahogarse.

-El más cercano… ¿te refieres al que está a 3 horas?- Naruto sonrió.

-Ese, ttebayo- el de coleta alta espero a que el rubio continuara, pero al ver que no seguiría decidió preguntar.

-¿Qué tiene ese lago?- Naruto volteo a verlo como si estuviera recordando en donde se encontraba y es que el problema en ese momento es que se había perdido en sus recuerdos, en aquellos días en que se peleó, rió y gritó junto a Sasuke.

-Ahí conocí a Sasuke- lo pensó un momento y aclaro. –Al Uchiha- Shikamaru lo observo esperando que continuara, pensaba que su amigo necesitaba hablar. –Realmente no hablábamos mucho… prácticamente lo único que sé de él es su nombre… y que se parece a su madre- al terminar de decir eso comenzó a morderse los labios. –Sasuke tenía razón- susurró, tal vez esperando que el otro no lo escuchara. Naruto cambio su posición sentándose en el pasto y regresándole la mirada al castaño. –Yo quería saber en dónde había estado, porque… quería saber si había estado bien estos 2 años y…- el ojiazul no explicaba muchas cosas, pero Shikamaru pudo deducir que hacía dos años que no veía al pelinegro. – Y él dijo que no tenía porque saberlo, ¡me dijo que lo hubiera dejado morir!- exclamó gesticulando exageradamente. -¡Y tiene razón!- gritó completamente alterado. –Mierda, ¡Ni siquiera somos amigos!- termino por ponerse de pie y caminar hacía un árbol cercano. -Tiene razón, yo no tengo porque pedir respuestas porque no soy nadie en su vida- un fuerte puñetazo fue lo que recibió el indefenso árbol. -No soy nadie para él, seguramente ni le importo-después de revelar aquello, se hinco y dejo que su frente descansara en el duro y áspero tronco. –Cuando se recupere se irá a donde él quiera, posiblemente a donde estaba antes, feliz y con gente que si le importa- murmuro sin dedicarle ni una sola mirada a su receptor.

La mente se Shikamaru estaba trabajando al cien por ciento de su capacidad intentando encontrar una respuesta coherente que darle a su amigo, algo que lo ayudara a salir de aquel hoyo depresivo en el que se encontraba. Pero a parte de ser totalmente honesto y decirle directamente al rubio que ya se encontraba, al parecer, patética e inútilmente rendido a los pies de aquel Uchihano se le ocurría que más hacer para ayudar.

Y entonces pasó, sin esperar que aquello pasara Naruto se puso de pie bruscamente.

-¡Entonces eso haré!- Exclamó histéricamente. Shikamaru estaba demasiado sorprendido como para decir algo y su sorpresa pasó a un ligero miedo cuando Naruto lo miró tan decididamente y comenzó a caminar hacia él colocando sus trigueñas manos en sus hombros con bastante fuerza. -¡Lo haré Shika!- La verdad temía preguntar pero…-

-¿Qué harás?-

-¡Me volveré importante para Sasuke!, así no podrá decirme que no es de mi incumbencia- Naruto dio media vuelta excesivamente entusiasmado mientras reía escandalosamente. –Ya verá ese bastardo, nadie hace menos a Naruto Uzumaki- y siguió riendo de manera tan desquiciada que Shikamaru comenzó a dudar de la salud mental de su casi líder, además de reafirmar la idea que tenía del exceso de actitud infantil aún presente en Naruto.

El castaño soltó un ligero suspiro cambiando su expresión seria por una sonrisa. Realmente esperaba que ese torpe se diera cuenta pronto de lo enamorado que estaba y sinceramente deseaba que el otro le correspondiera.

…

Una suave voz lo llamaba con una calidez y amabilidad que lo hacía sentir valorado. Su mejilla fue acariciada con cariño maternal y fue precisamente esa la razón que lo llevo a susurrar con añoranza.

-Mamá- una risilla amable invadió sus oídos, fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que aquella no era su madre y entonces recordó que no estaba en su tribu, que ya no podía siquiera llamarla "su", recordó que ya jamás volvería a ser despertado por su progenitora, que probablemente ya nunca la volvería a ver, ni a ella ni a su hermano… ni a su padre.

Abrió los ojos tratando de enfocar a la mujer frente suyo encontrándose con la pelirroja madre de Naruto, la cual le sonreía de manera un tanto triste, al principio creyó que era lastima, pero descartó la idea con rapidez, más bien parecía que la mujer sentía su soledad como propia.

-Buenas noches Sasuke-kun- el pelinegro se sentó con lentitud y pesadez, tratando de recordar cunado era que se había quedado dormido.

-¿Ya anocheció?- se sentía bastante desubicado. La mujer asintió enérgicamente.

-Has estado dormido durante todo el día, te habría dejado dormir más, pero no quiero que te pierdas de la celebración-

-¿Celebración?- se encontraba realmente, realmente fuera de lugar y la pelirroja no lo estaba ayudando a ubicarse. Por toda respuesta la mujer rió con un ligero toque de locura que lo hizo preguntarse si debía temer por su seguridad. Sin embargo se dejó llevar y para cuando se dio cuenta ya había sido ayudado por Kushina a ponerse de pie y salían juntos de la tienda donde había estado descansando para comenzar a caminar en dirección a donde se encontraban reunidos tanto las mujeres como los donceles, algunos cantaban, otros comían y unos más danzaban. Fuera lo que fuera que estuvieran celebrando todos se encontraban sumamente felices, aún Sasuke siendo él podía percibir esa aura de felicidad y actitud fiestera que inundaba a los presentes.

Cuando al fin estuvieron entre el circulo que formaban las mujeres y donceles, cuatro chicas corrieron rápidamente hacía ellos comenzando a bailar a su alrededor, mientras reían y cantaban, repentinamente se detuvieron aunque no dejaron de sonreír; una de las chicas se acercó lentamente a Sasuke y quitándose la sencilla corona de flores azules que portaba en su cabeza la colocó con movimientos elegantes sobre la cabellera azabache, posteriormente se alejó colocándose a la par de sus compañeras y juntas hicieron una ligera reverencia dirigida a la pelirroja, esposa de Minato, con quien lideraba aquella tribu. La mujer correspondió la reverencia y finalmente las chicas se alejaron riendo y cantando.

Sasuke quiso preguntar que había sido eso, pero la ojiverde a su lado contestó su pregunta aún no formulada.

-Te acaban de dar la bienvenida- expuso sonriente para luego hacer que el Uchiha siguiera caminando hasta el lugar donde Iruka se encontraba sentado haciéndoles señas para que se acercaran.

-Hola Sasuke-kun- Fue saludado por aquel doncel de manera realmente amable.

-Hola- atinó a decir una vez sentado a su lado. El hombre le sonreía mientras acariciaba su vientre con cariño.

Cuando Kushina estaba apunto de terminar de sentarse fue sorpresivamente jalada del brazo por su borracha madre y llevada junto a los demás que bailaban y cantaban en el centro del circulo que formaban los aún sentados que reían, bebían y comían.

Tal vez ahora entendía un poco esa actitud alegre y enérgica del rubio.

_¡Sabes lo importante que eres para mí! _Sintió como su rostro se sonrojaba ante aquel recuerdo. Naruto era un imbécil.

-Debes estarte preguntando que es todo esto- Sasuke aparto su vista de una mujer y un doncel que se abrazaban mientras cantaban algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar y observó al castaño junto a él. Sólo asintió ante el correcto pensamiento del otro. –Es un ritual que las mujeres y donceles hacemos cuando los varones se van de caza, ofrecemos la diversión, la convivencia, los cantos y el baile a los Dioses, para que les den bendiciones a nuestros tontos- concluyó mientras reía. –Esa es la versión oficial, pero Tsunade-sama siempre dice que la verdadera razón es que estamos celebrando que ellos no están aquí- A Sasuke solo se le ocurrió corresponder la sonrisa que el otro le daba y fijo su vista en la madre de Naruto que bailaba con la mujer rubia que había atendido sus heridas. –Si ambos estuviéramos en condiciones te invitaría a bailar- Dijo y comenzó a reír con suma alegría, pero su risa fue interrumpida por un ligero quejido que dejo escapar y que alerto a Sasuke quien estuvo a punto de ir a buscar ayuda, sin ponerse siquiera a pensar que no tenía suficiente libertad de movimiento.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien- observó como el castaño acariciaba su vientre. –Es solo que cada vez me patea más fuerte, creo que ya no tiene mucho espacio- ¿Cómo era que ese doncel podía sonreír tan auténticamente todo el tiempo?, más importante, ¿Cómo podía sonreí con una pequeña bestia golpeándolo por dentro?... sinceramente él no quería tener hijos.

"Creo que ya estas listo para tener a mis hijos"

No, él no tendría hijos.

Iruka se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien con el pelinegro, fue por ello que intentó distraerlo.

-¿Quieres sentirlo?- Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de negarse, pues sin esperar una respuesta su mano fue tomada por una de piel morena y presionada contra aquella abultada zona. No paso ni un segundo cuando sintió como algo empujaba su mano.

-¿Lo sentiste?- Lo cuestionó el radiante castaño. ¿Qué si lo había sentido?, pero claro que lo había sentido y entonces no pudo evitar sentirse abrumado, un nuevo ser se estaba formando ahí, él se formó así… su propio cuerpo era capaz de permitir el desarrollo de un ser humano.

Tragó en seco completamente aterrado.

Él nunca tendría hijos, nunca.

Y justo en ese momento Kushina y Tsunade se sentaron junto a ellos y Sasuke al fin pudo alejar su mano de aquellos golpecitos.

-Es hora del espectáculo principal- susurró la pelirroja al tiempo que frente a ellos, mujeres y donceles, comenzaban a danzar. –Están contando una historia… nuestra historia- le hablo a Sasuke. –Están hablando del inicio de los tiempos, en que el primer Uzumaki fue creado por los Dioses, las historias tratan de hacernos creer que los Uzumaki somos una raza superior, pero es bastante irónico que en estos momentos el líder de la tribu se un Namikaze, mi lindo Namikaze- Sasuke la observó confundido. – ¿Naruto no te hablo del hecho de que su padre en un Namikaze? – El pelinegro negó no queriendo agregar que ellos realmente no hablaban mucho de cosas personales.

Sasuke tenía entendido que la tribu Namikaze hacía mucho que había desaparecido, Itachi se lo había contado.

Era común que las tribus pelearan entre ellas para hacerse de los dominios contrarios, como pasaba con la tribu Uchiha y la Uzumaki, al menos hasta donde él recordaba, fue así que la tribu Namikaze sucumbió ante otra mucho más poderosa.

- La tribu Uzumaki tenía una alianza con la Namikaze, fue por ello que en cuento papá se enteró que estaban teniendo una lucha por las tierras se apresuró en ir a ayudar, pero llegaron tarde como seguramente sabes. Papá encontró a Minato entro los cadáveres de los que alguna vez formaron la tribu Namikaze, cubierto por el cuerpo sin vida de su madre, ella lo protegió hasta el final y aún después de eso. - dijo ella decepcionada. -Minato fue criado por mis padres como si fuera su propio hijo, recuerdo que al principio no hablaba mucho- expuso con cierta tristeza, parecía temerle a todas la personas, pero poco a poco fue confiando de nuevo y bueno al final las cosas se dieron con nosotros dos enamorándonos- Un doncel de cabello rubio y una mujer pelirroja, cuya cabellera no se comparaba en nada a la de Kushina, bailaban solos como si fueran una pareja amorosa. –Pasamos por bastantes cosas, pero al final logramos estar juntos. Recuerdo la cara de Danzo cuando papá dijo que Minato sería el nuevo líder-

…

-Permítame casarme con Kushina por favor- exclamó con decisión, aunque las palabras usadas fueran para pedir permiso, la mirada de determinación en su rostro demostraba que aún si recibía un "no" como respuesta, él que encargaría de que se convirtiera en "Sí".

-Este chico que no pertenece a ninguna tribu viene aquí a exigir la mano de tu hija y no solo eso, obviamente se quedará con el liderazgo de la tribu, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que tus irresponsables y egoístas acciones han causado, Jiraiya?, ahora este tipo quiere llevar a la tribu a su fin y…- Danzo no pudo seguir mostrando su inconformidad.

-Se equivoca- interrumpió Minato con esa seriedad y tranquilidad tan suyas. –Yo no vine ante ustedes para que me conviertan en líder de la tribu, yo vine ante Jiraiya-san para que conceda el permiso de casarme con Kushina, para mí no hay nada más importante que poder estar con la mujer que amo- la pelirroja que se encontraba también presente no pudo evitar sonrojarse intensamente. –Realmente no me interesa el liderazgo de la tribu, además ese lugar le corresponde a Kakashi, el legítimo heredero- Un pesado silencio invadió el lugar, hasta que las carcajadas soltadas por Jiraiya patearon aquel silencio.

-Minato, siempre me sorprendes- otra tanda de carcajadas le impidieron continuar. –Estaría encantado de permitir que te cases con mi hija, porque sé que así como tú la amas, ella te ama a ti- Minato sonrió feliz y aliviado al tiempo que recibía a Kushina en su brazos.

-La verdad es que ya había hablado de esto con Kakashi y Tsunade y los tres decidimos que lo mejor sería que Minato fuera el líder- Todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante aquella revelación.

-Pero…-Minato trato de oponerse.

-Eso no puedes determinarlo tú- Hablo Danzo en contra de los recién dicho. -Para eso existe un consejo, para que las decisiones que se toman…-

-La decisión ya está hecha, el consejo está para aconsejar y el líder para tomar las decisiones- exclamó Jiraiya severamente, haciendo callar cualquier replica, aunque el único que se veía y siempre se vería en desacuerdo era Danzo.

-Felicidades nuevos líderes- Felicitó Kakashi y Kushina sonrió aferrándose más al cuerpo de Minato que aún permanecía en Shock.

…

-La cara de Danzo fue épica, tan ridícula- exclamó Tsunade hablando graciosamente a causa de lo ebria que estaba.

Sasuke se encontraba anonadado, la tribu Uzumaki era muy liberal, no se parecía en nada a la Uchiha, tan recta, siempre siguiendo tradiciones, esta era tan cambiante y sin embargo, no se sentía fuera de lugar, las personas eran tan cálidas y amables, que no se sentía rechazado, no como muchas veces se sintió en la que alguna vez fue su tribu. Tenía que irse, alejarse rápido, pero si escapaba en ese momento lo único que conseguiría sería morir, fue por ello que decidió que, por ahora, se dejaría llevar, solo un poco más.

…

Tres días, había pasado tres días en aquel lugar y aún se sentía dolorido y débil, había estado posponiendo su huida, pero Iruka le había dicho que al día siguiente los hombres regresarían a la tribu, Naruto regresaría, por lo que tenía que irse inmediatamente, esperaría al anochecer, cuando todos estuvieran durmiendo.

Suspiró preguntándose que pensaría Kushina-san cuando se diera cuenta que él se había ido, que pensaría Iruka, que pensaría el pequeño violador de adultos… que pensaría Naruto.

-¡Aaahh!- aquel gritó lo alertó. Agudizando sus oídos logro captar más sonidos y entonces lo supo; una batalla se estaba llevando a cabo ahí afuera.

Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, lo más rápido que su adolorido cuerpo le permitió y logró dejar el interior de aquel lugar.

Dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor observando a las mujeres y donceles de la tribu Uzumaki luchar ferozmente contra hombres pertenecientes a otra, seguramente. Se impactó de la sorprendente agilidad y destreza de aquellas mujeres y donceles mientras recordaba una de las tantas enseñanzas de su padre dadas a Itachi.

"Algo que hace a la tribu Uzumaki tan poderosa, es que no sólo los hombres se entrenan, sino también las mujeres y donceles, siendo así unos guerreros implacables capaces de acabar con 5 hombres en cuestión de segundos".

Y vaya que lo eran. Un quejido cercano lo hizo regresar a la realidad. No muy lejos de donde se encontraba vio a un hombre tratando de llevarse al doncel castaño, que respondía al nombre de Iruka, jalándolo por el cabello mientras el niño peliblanco estaba inconsciente en el hombro del mismo hombre.

Tomo una piedra del suelo y la lanzó golpeando al varón en la cabeza. Por desgracia su cuerpo aun se encontraba débil por lo que el golpe no fue suficiente para hacer que el sujeto perdiera la consciencia, sólo lo atontó un poco, logrando captar su atención. Una mirada asesina fue lo primero que recibió, aún así no se dejo amedrentar.

-¡Suéltalos!- el hombre lo observó sorprendido y luego comenzó a burlarse a carcajadas para nada discretas.

-¡Qué tierno!- exclamó. –Un doncel tratando de proteger a otro- la sonrisa acabo. –No te has dado cuenta de cómo luces, niño- ese tipo lo miraba seguramente pensando que era patético.

Sasuke oculto sus oculares tras sus parpados y cuando el sujeto frente a él fue capaz de ver sus ojos nuevamente, estos ya no eran negros. Si bien el sharingan sólo funcionaba con los animales, algunas veces, nacían algunos Uchiha capaces de controlar a los seres humanos, por desgracia estos tenían que ser poseedores de una mente débil, sino la técnica no surtía efecto.

-¿Un Uchiha?- exclamó el hombre con diversión, la cual no duro mucho.

-Suéltalos- ordenó de nueva cuenta siendo obedecido al instante. Dejó resbalar el castaño cabello por entre sus dedos a lo que su portador simplemente se dejo caer con suavidad sobre sus rodillas en el suelo sin fuerzas y sin entender que se suponía que acababa de pasar, posteriormente dejo al niño junto a su madre con suma delicadeza.

El controlar a alguien requería de mucha concentración por lo que Sasuke no notó al hombre que se encontraba a sus espaldas por ello le fue imposible evitar que este lo aprisionara con sus brazos. El tipo que hasta ahora había estado siendo controlado cayó inconsciente.

El pelinegro se movía bruscamente, mientras su prisionero trataba de detenerlo alzándolo del suelo y presionándolo contra sí con más fuerza. Sasuke sentía como su cuerpo le exigía que dejara de moverse, sentía un dolor punzante por todas partes, este se volvía insoportable en su pierna y en su costado izquierdo. Sin embrago no planeaba rendirse.

Logro liberar uno de sus brazos de su captor y darle un fuerte codazo en la cara, lo que hizo que lo soltara, tocando la zona herida tratando de hacer que el dolor desapareciera. La pierna fracturada le impidió detener la caída por lo que termino de rodillas en el suelo. Volteo rápidamente a observar a su adversario, un hilillo de sangre se escurría por entre los labios del hombre haciendo un camino por su barbilla. Si estuviera en buenas condiciones hacia mucho que hubiera terminado con aquel tipo.

-Maldito- le escucho decirle justo cuando él estaba intentando levantarse. El hombre se le echo encima de manera tan brusca que su pierna lo resintió, el dolor dejo su mente en blanco. Había quedado de espaldas forcejeando con un hombre sobre él, los recuerdos de los días con Orochimaru y ese otro tipo que intento abusar de él cuando trato de ayudar al mocoso peliblanco provocaron que un ligero temblor lo sacudiera, se odio por mostrarse tan débil.

El sujeto estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo, pero Sasuke se lo dio primero, aprovechando el aturdimiento del otro, lo alejó empujándolo con su pierna sana.

Aprovechando que su atacante trataba de recuperarse, el ojinegro se puso de pie nuevamente con extrema dificultad, su respiración estaba agitada y su visión se tornaba borrosa a ratos. Su contraparte regreso al ataque comenzando a ahorcarle el cuello, Sasuke le lanzaba puñetazos que el otro recibía sin importarle mucho, parecía que la pelea se había convertido en una cuestión de orgullo para el hombre. Justo cuando el de piel blanca comenzaba a perder la conciencia el sujeto fue lanzado al aire como si fuera una simple ramita. Cuando aquel tipo se aparto de su campo de visión fue capaz de ver a Naruto, quién lo ayudo a sostenerse de inmediato mientras él trataba desesperadamente de alcanzar el aire.

-¡Sasuke!- hablo Naruto un tanto sofocado por la carrera que hizo en el momento que vio a ese esperpento atacando al ojinegro. Sus agitadas respiraciones se mezclaron al momento en que el rubio acercó su rostro al del otro tratando de encontrarse con los zafiros del pelinegro, los cuales hasta ahora se encontraban conectados al suelo. Lo logro por unos segundos, unos segundos que provocaron que todos los fantasmas que estaban atacando al pelinegro se evaporaran, esos segundos lograron que el miedo, la frustración, la impotencia, la ira… desaparecieran de sus pensamientos, pero la conexión fue rota por el mismo que la busco, cuando comenzó a analizar su alrededor. –Sasuke, no te muevas de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? – le pidió en tono preocupado mientras le dedicaba una extraña mirada, como si dudara de que pudiera entender lo que decía.

El rubio se alejo del chico que acababa de salvar, tomo una lanza que había quedado olvidada en el suelo para con una velocidad y fuerza impresionantes comenzar a acabar con distintos guerreros de la tribu atacante. Sasuke lo observaba sin perder ningún detalle, cada movimiento, cada golpe certero, todo aquello que no fuera Naruto luchando perdió importancia.

Y la suave y apacible voz de su madre comenzó a sonar en su cabeza.

_Cuando no puedas pensar en nada más que no sea él… _

Ni siquiera se dio por enterado de que los desaparecidos hombres de la tribu Uzumaki, que se encontraban cazando hasta el momento que fueron llamados por el futuro líder, ya habían llegado.

…_cuando todo a tu alrededor pierda valor…_

Tampoco noto la llegada de Kakashi, quien de inmediato se acercó a llevarse a su familia a un lugar seguro.

Naruto detuvo su lucha después de acabar con un número no despreciable de contrincantes, dio media vuelta y nuevamente conecto su mirada azulina con la oscura del Uchiha.

…_cuando sientas que con una sola mirada aleja todos tus miedos y tristezas…_

Finalmente el rubio le dedico una radiante y completamente adorable sonrisa.

…_cuando sientes que eres la persona más especial del mundo por el simple hecho de ver su sonrisa…_

Sasuke se dejo caer de rodillas, no solo por un cansancio físico, sino también uno emocional. No podía apartar la vista de Naruto.

…_entonces…_

El chico de piel trigueña dejo de sonreír y corrió a él, encontrándose hincado a su lado en menos de lo que el otro hubiera esperado.

…_sabrás que estas total y completamente…_

-Sasuke, ¿estás bien?- preguntó completamente preocupado sin obtener respuesta. – ¡Bastardo!- exclamó alterado por la falta de reacción en el otro, por toda respuesta obtuvo una cachetada que dejo un fuerte ardor a lo largo de su mejilla -¿¡Q…!?- estaba a punto de exclamar enojado sin entender nada de lo que pasaba justo cuando vio como Sasuke cubría su boca con ambas manos con una expresión de sorpresa sin apartar la mirada de él mientras un sonrojo invadía sus mejillas. –Sasuke- lo llamó en un susurro asustado por el actuar del otro.

…_enamorado._

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, debo decir que me tomo mucho tiempo terminar esto, como siempre creí que no lo lograría, pero aquí esta, ya sé que duré muchos meses para hacer esto, pero realmente no tengo una gran justificación, recuerdo que por ese entonces comenzaron las vacaciones y para mí las vacaciones se resumen es en esto "Tengo mucho tiempo, lo haré mañana" y así terminan :D, luego de regresar a la escuela tuve un lapsus de depresión, luego regresaron las vacaciones, estas terminaron y regresé a la escuela, la verdad ha sido un semestre algo pesado, no he tenido ni un solo fin de semana (que es cuando escribo porque entre semana prácticamente tengo clases todo el día) completamente libre, de hecho el martes (porque el lunes no tengo clases) tengo un examen y… mi vida es patética. <em>

_Agradezco muchos su comentarios Daniela, Michi Roll, Natsuki93, me hacen muy felices._

_Espero y el capítulo haya sido disfrutable. Haganme saber sus opiniones. :D_


End file.
